


Sotto mentite spoglie

by CiciCe, Eloriee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Canon? Quale Canon?, F/M, Fanart, Humor, M/M, OTP di HP? Quali OTP di HP?, POV Stiles, Stiles-centric, con la partecipazione speciale dei personaggi di HP, e di una strega che potrebbe essere Stiles in gonnella, e non sono mai andati via, fingiamo che siano tutti un grande branco felice, hp Crossover, perché ho la migliore illustratrice del mondo!, sono tutti vivi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciCe/pseuds/CiciCe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Visto che sei proprio certo di essere così in sintonia con il tuo branco, vediamo con po’ se davvero li riconosceresti ovunque e in qualsiasi forma» annunciò la strega. «E, soprattutto, vediamo se saresti in grado di farti riconoscere da loro.»<br/>
«In che senso?» Stiles era passato ben oltre il vago allarme ed era approdato a un sano, puro terrore.<br/>
«Beh, siete tanto affiatati, no? Di sicuro ti ci vorrà un attimo a liberarli da un incantesimo» rispose con malizia, prima di concludere con un: «Buon divertimento a Hogwarts».<br/>
<br/>
Storia di <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee">Eloriee</a> e disegni di <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciCe">CiciCe</a>.<br/>
<br/>
Questa storia partecipa alla seconda edizione del <a href="http://teenwolf-bbi.livejournal.com/">Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).



> E ci siamo.  
>  Se me lo aveste domandato sei mesi fa, avrei giurato e spergiurato che i miei tempi da scrittrice amatoriale fossero morti e sepolti. E invece chissà come mi sono ritrovata, dopo sei anni di nulla, a scrivere questa storia, che per me è stata un tripudio di prime volte. La mia prima storia a capitoli, la mia prima storia su Teen Wolf, la mia prima Crossover, nonché decisamente la storia più lunga che ho mai scritto. Aiuto, non ho mica capito bene come sia successo ;)  
>    
>  In gran parte bisognerebbe chiederne conto alla mia insostituibile beta, Grace: non so come, ma è lei che mi ha convinto che ce la potevo fare. È lei che ha accettato di provare a scrivere prima una storia insieme, in modo che mi spaventassi meno, ed è sempre lei che se l'è plottata tutta con me mentre stavamo col culo a mollo nel mare di agosto, ed è ancora lei che mi ha seguito per tutta la stesura, incoraggiandomi a ogni passo. Non serve nemmeno dirlo, darling, senza di te questa storia sarebbe stata una tentazione sfuggente evaporata nel nulla.  
>    
>  Un milione (e mezzo) di ringraziamenti vanno alla mia eccezionale illustratrice, Cecilia. Non avevo idea di che genere di illustrazioni si sarebbero potute associare alla mia storia, la mia mente era il fantomatico foglio bianco: Cecilia l'ha riempito con [le più belle fanart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5439695/chapters/12570818) che avrei mai potuto immaginare. Nessuno avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa di più perfetto per questa storia, NESSUNO. Se solo mi riuscisse di farglielo entrare in quella zucca insicura ♥  
>    
>  Insieme a Cecilia, un ringraziamento speciale va anche a Sara, che come lei si è letta tutta la storia in anteprima. Non sapete quanto le vostre reazioni abbiano plasmato quello che scrivevo nei capitoli dopo. Siete due tesori!  
>    
>  Per concludere (giuro che ora la pianto, sembro una di quelle vincitrici dell'Oscar a cui alzano la musica sempre più alta perché non si vogliono scavare dal palco XDDD) questa storia è di Nykyo. Tutta, dalla prima all'ultima riga, è tua, tesoro. Per tutte le storie che avrei voluto saperti scrivere in questi anni e che non sono mai nate, per tutte le storie che tu hai scritto a me, incessantemente e senza mai chiedere nulla in cambio. Con tutto il cuore, questa la dedico solo a te.

** **

 

**SOTTO MENTITE SPOGLIE  
**

_ovvero  
_ ****

**Stiles Stilinski e il branco Trasfigurato  
  
  
**

**  
  
PROLOGO**

Stiles avrebbe tanto voluto poter dire che non era colpa sua. Ed era esattamente quello che avrebbe fatto, una volta che Scott, o qualche altro membro del branco, fosse arrivato a salvarlo. Avrebbe insistito a gran voce, anche a costo di beccarsi uno scappellotto o due, che non era assolutamente colpa sua.  
Era colpa sua eccome. Almeno nell’intimità della sua mente, Stiles era disposto ad ammetterlo. Non ci poteva far nulla se aveva quella spiccata propensione a lanciarsi in azioni avventate senza aspettare i rinforzi. Una volta era un caso isolato. Due era una coincidenza. Tre era uno schema… e quattro era un chiaro segno che Stiles era un cretino.  
«Sto aspettando» lo irrise la vecchia megera. «Voglio proprio vedere cos’hai intenzione di farmi, adesso che mi hai trovata. Muoio di curiosità, davvero.»  
Stiles sapeva benissimo che non avrebbe mai dovuto affrontarla da solo. Una volta individuata la sua posizione, avrebbe dovuto aspettare Scott, o Derek, o chiunque altro. A questo punto si trattava solo di capire chi l’avrebbe ammazzato prima, se la strega, il suo migliore amico o il suo ragazzo. Stiles puntava su Derek: chissà perché non la prendeva mai bene quando Stiles si cacciava in pericolo mentre lui era distratto.  
«Beh, hai deciso di fare scena muta?» lo incalzò lei. «Povero piccolo mocciosetto indifeso. In cosa ti piacerebbe che ti trasformassi? Ho una predilezione nei confronti degli scarafaggi. Oppure c’è il ranocchio, che è un classico con cui non si può mai sbagliare…»

 

  
Stiles le lanciò un’occhiata allarmata. Non ci teneva proprio a diventare un anfibio saltellante. Poi Derek avrebbe dovuto risvegliarlo con il bacio del vero amore e non gliel’avrebbe mai perdonata. Derek odiava i cliché, o più che altro insisteva a far finta di non essere romantico. A Stiles sfuggì un mezzo sorriso involontario.  
«Ah, ti diverti?» continuò lei, con la voce che grondava sarcasmo. «Sono felice che l’idea ti alletti tanto. Per altro, siamo già nel bosco. Sono abbastanza sicura di aver visto uno stagno, prima, sarebbe l’habitat perfetto!»  
Con quelle ultime parole, la strega aveva preso ad agitargli la bacchetta sotto il naso. Stiles sapeva benissimo che provocarla non era una trovata geniale, ragion per cui decise di mordersi la lingua.  
«Non ci tengo particolarmente, professoressa McGranitt.»  
Ops. Forse avrebbe dovuto mordere più forte.  
«Oh, ma abbiamo un cabarettista nato!» commentò lei per tutta risposta. «Ma li hai letti, almeno, i libri? O sei uno dei soliti idioti lobotomizzati che guardano i film e sono convinti di conoscere la storia? Io e Minerva non ci somigliamo affatto.»  
La strega sembrava indispettita. Stiles, dal canto suo, iniziava quasi a trovarla simpatica. Tra nerd ci si rispettava implicitamente. Anche quando l’altro nerd teneva il coltello – o, in questo specifico caso, la bacchetta – dalla parte del manico.  
«Certo che li ho letti» confermò. «Ci sono cresciuto. Li ho letti così tante volte che li so praticamente a memoria.»  
La vecchia inarcò un sopracciglio ingrigito, facendo così aggrottare tutte le rughe della fronte. «E allora che diavolo di analogie fai?»  
Stiles decise di darle corda, nella speranza di guadagnare il tempo necessario perché gli altri lo rintracciassero. Era una questione tattica, non era mica perché non riusciva a trattenersi.  
«Era un modo di dire, santo cielo! Lo so che la McGranitt non ha centocinquant’anni, l’artrite alle ginocchia e un porro peloso sul mento.»  
Lungi dall’apparire offesa, lei gli rivolse un grosso sorriso compiaciuto. Poi parve riscuotersi e ricordare che ce l’aveva con lui. «Non ti hanno insegnato che non si giudica un libro dalla copertina?»  
Intendeva forse implicare che quello non era il suo vero aspetto? Stiles era interdetto. Quale donna avrebbe mai volontariamente scelto di mostrarsi tutta vecchia e raggrinzita, se non lo era? Tra il sapere e il non sapere, Stiles infilò una mano in tasca con fare distratto, mentre lei continuava a redarguirlo.  
Negli ultimi tempi, causa fidanzato paranoico, Stiles aveva sempre due piccoli sacchetti cuciti dentro le tasche dei pantaloni (sì, di _tutti_ i pantaloni che possedeva), facilmente strappabili in caso di bisogno. Uno conteneva cenere di sorbo, e al momento Stiles se ne faceva davvero pochino, ma l’altro conteneva del vischio in polvere. Se la strega stava davvero alterando il suo aspetto, quello avrebbe potuto essere utile.

  
Approfittando della distrazione della donna, che era ancora tutta presa a sproloquiare sui ragazzini maleducati e sulla mancanza di buone maniere, Stiles ne raccolse una manciata nel palmo e gliela lanciò addosso. Lei era convinta che fosse solo un mocciosetto indifeso? Beh, avrebbe imparato al volo a non sottovalutarlo.  
Il vischio, a dispetto della poca quantità utilizzata, si aprì subito in una nuvola di fumo vorticante. Quando ricadde a terra, al posto dell’anziana megera c’era una ragazza di circa venti, venticinque anni, dall’aria del tutto anonima. Stiles non poté fare a meno di fissarla sbalordito.  
«Oh, chiudi quella bocca» borbottò lei, mentre si scuoteva via dai vestiti la polvere rimasta. Non sembrava particolarmente infuriata, solo indispettita. «Ma chi diavolo mai se ne va in giro con il vischio in tasca?»  
Stiles non trovava le parole. Ok, era solo per rendere l’idea, era chiaro che le trovava eccome.  
«E poi cerchi di convincerci che non hai fatto nulla di male e i tuoi sono solo scherzetti innocui, tanto per tenere in allenamento la magia!» la accusò. «Solo i criminali si nascondono dietro mentite spoglie! Se fossi innocente non avresti avuto bisogno di una Trasfigurazione! Vedi poi perché mi è venuta subito in mente la McGranitt?!»  
Ecco, adesso sì che lei sembrava infuriata. «Ancora con Harry Potter?» gridò. «Che diavolo di ragionamento è, Minerva non è affatto cattiva! Secondo te tutti i camuffamenti sono malvagi? E allora la Polisucco? E la fattura con cui Hermione maschera Harry a Villa Malfoy? Uno può avere mille motivi per nascondere il suo vero aspetto!» Era così arrabbiata che Stiles non si sarebbe sorpreso se davvero le fosse uscito il fumo dalle orecchie. «Hai una vaga idea di quanto sia difficile farsi prendere sul serio come strega quando sei ancora giovane e attraente?» Stiles avrebbe avuto da ridire su quel “attraente”, ma per una volta riuscì a frenarsi e a tenere la boccaccia chiusa. «È impossibile! Sei bravissima a fare il tuo lavoro e nessuno ti riconosce i tuoi meriti solo perché non hai la gobba e le zampe di gallina!»  
Finita la sua tirata, la strega parve afflosciarsi. Prese un paio di respiri profondi, e poi emise un grosso sospiro.  
«Mi ci vorranno giorni a ricreare un camuffamento che passi inosservato tra le mie colleghe. Diventerò lo zimbello della congrega.»  
Stiles sentì un moto di empatia, ne sapeva qualcosa sul non essere presi sul serio. Quel piccolo germoglio di comprensione, però, fu subito estirpato sul nascere.  
«È tutta colpa tua» aveva deciso la strega, assottigliando lo sguardo fino a fissarlo attraverso due minuscole fessure. «E adesso, visto che ti piace tanto, vediamo quanto sei esperto di Trasfigurazione.»  
Stiles fece un paio di passi indietro. «Fossi in te non farei mosse azzardate» la avvertì, deglutendo appena. «Il mio branco sta arrivando.»  
Lei gli rise in faccia, e azzerò la distanza che Stiles aveva appena guadagnato. «Tu dici? A me non sembra di vedere nessuno.»  
«Sono qui nella foresta» insisté lui. «Te lo posso assicurare. Tu non lo puoi capire perché non hai un branco, ma io lo sento, quando sono vicini.»  
Era tutta una montagna di palle, solo che Stiles cominciava a essere disperato. Davvero, non aveva alcuna voglia di diventare un ranocchio!  
«Uhm, interessante» commentò lei con una strana luce nello sguardo. «Per cui tra membri dello stesso branco c’è un legame?»  
Lui annuì vigorosamente.  
«E siete in grado di sentirvi l’un l’altro?» continuò lei. «Quindi tu li sapresti riconoscere tra una folla anche, diciamo, a occhi chiusi?»  
Stiles iniziava a sentirsi molto allarmato. «Certo che sì, sono il mio branco. Li riconoscerei ovunque» mentì. «E davvero, stanno arrivando, quindi ti conviene arrenderti pacificamente prima che sia troppo tardi.»  
«Arrendermi?» ridacchiò lei. «Non ci penso nemmeno. Mi hai appena suggerito il metodo perfetto per darti una lezioncina.»  
«Quale lezioncina?» domandò Stiles con un filo di voce. A quel punto la bacchetta era puntata dritta alla sua tempia.  
«Oh, niente di serio» rispose lei. «Soltanto che i ragazzini impertinenti dovrebbero tenere il naso fuori dalle faccende che non li riguardano, ed evitare di dare giudizi affrettati sui camuffamenti altrui.» Il sorrisetto che le era spuntato sulle labbra non prometteva nulla di buono. «Visto che sei proprio certo di essere così in sintonia con il tuo branco, vediamo un po’ se davvero li riconosceresti ovunque e in qualsiasi forma» annunciò. «E, soprattutto, vediamo se saresti in grado di farti riconoscere da loro.»  
«In che senso?» Stiles era passato ben oltre il vago allarme ed era approdato a un sano, puro terrore.  
«Beh, siete tanto affiatati, no? Di sicuro ti ci vorrà un attimo a liberarli da un incantesimo» rispose con malizia, prima di concludere con un: «Buon divertimento a Hogwarts».  
Stiles non fece neppure in tempo a ribattere. Una luce abbagliante gli esplose nelle retine, e poi fu solo buio. 

 

 

La stanza girava. O, se non altro, Stiles aveva quella precisa impressione. In realtà non aveva ancora avuto il coraggio di aprire gli occhi, per timore che la sensazione di malessere peggiorasse ulteriormente. Già così aveva il capogiro e le vertigini, non ci teneva proprio ad alzarsi troppo in fretta e ritrovarsi carponi a vomitare l’anima. Dov’erano i Licantropi succhia dolore quando serviva un analgesico rapido ed efficace?  
Per fortuna era disteso su un letto piuttosto comodo. Attorno a lui era tutto silenzioso, quindi poteva azzardarsi a dedurre di non essere in immediato pericolo. Non sarebbe morto nessuno se si fosse preso qualche minuto per calmare la nausea, giusto? Anzi, sarebbe stato intelligente approfittarne per riflettere sull’accaduto e, soprattutto, sul da farsi.  
Se doveva basarsi sulle parole di commiato della strega, in quel momento si trovava a Hogwarts. Lui e il resto del branco. Che era come dire che Hogwarts era abbastanza reale da ritrovarcisi dentro? Oppure la megera taroccata aveva creato un’illusione su misura solo per tormentarli? Stiles non sapeva quale delle due possibili opzioni fosse più surreale. Gli aumentava il mal di testa solo a pensarci.  
Probabilmente la cosa più saggia da fare era evitare di perdere tempo con i perché e i percome, e concentrarsi sull’escogitare un modo rapido per cavarsi fuori da quella situazione. In fondo era quello che facevano sempre, no? Finivano in un casino di dimensioni epocali e trovavano la maniera di uscirne. Ormai erano esperti. Il sistema migliore era sempre adottare un approccio razionale.  
La strega aveva parlato di sintonia. Gli aveva domandato se era davvero in grado di riconoscere i suoi amici. Che domanda idiota, certo che era in grado. Ponendo pure che avessero un aspetto ingannevole, esattamente come l’aveva avuto lei, Stiles li avrebbe riconosciuti in un battibaleno. Erano il suo branco, la sua famiglia.  
La strega doveva averli camuffati in qualche modo, Stiles doveva soltanto capire quale. Non potevano essere nascosti tra gli studenti, fianco a fianco con i personaggi. Sarebbe stato troppo facile: Stiles conosceva i libri a menadito, le new entry gli sarebbero saltate subito all’occhio. A meno che… a meno che non _fossero_ i personaggi.  
Stiles fece per tirarsi su di scatto, ma il sapore di bile che gli esplose in bocca gli fece fare rapidamente retromarcia. Tornò a posare il capo sul cuscino, serrando forte le palpebre.  
Era l’unica spiegazione logica. I suoi amici dovevano essersi involontariamente immedesimati nei personaggi dei libri. E a Stiles sarebbe toccato di svegliarli, riportando alla superficie le loro vere identità. Fanculo alle streghe senza senso dell’umorismo. Era davvero necessario prendere tutto così alla lettera?  
Ok, ce la poteva fare. Non doveva perdersi d’animo, si era trovato in guai ben peggiori. La dinamica era sempre la stessa, primo passo: individuare il nemico. Beh, in questo caso l’amico.  
Se davvero erano a Hogwarts, e se davvero erano incastrati nei personaggi, Scott doveva per forza essere Harry Potter. Non c’era da pensarci su nemmeno per un secondo. Scott era l’anima del gruppo, quello che alla fine della fiera salvava sempre il culo a tutti. Scott era l’Alpha, e Harry era il protagonista. Per di più: Prescelto, Alpha Naturale… la differenza era così sottile che avrebbe potuto essere inesistente. Entrambi erano nati per recitare il ruolo dell’eroe.  
Se Scott era Harry, lui doveva per forza essere Ron. Non si trattava tanto di similitudine di carattere (Ron gli somigliava davvero pochino, a essere sinceri), era più che altro una questione di ruolo. Stiles non era capace di immaginare se stesso in nessun’altra posizione che al fianco di Scott McCall. Così era sempre stato, e così sarebbe stato fino alla fine dei loro giorni. Scott e Stiles, insieme contro il mondo. Quindi lui era Ron.  
Per concludere il trio, mancava ancora Hermione. Anche qui, non gli pareva poi così complicato: Lydia era un’Hermione fatta e vestita. Tanto per cominciare, era senza ombra di dubbio la persona più sveglia e intelligente che Stiles avesse mai incontrato. Era la prima della classe e aveva grandi aspirazioni. Inoltre, proprio come l’Hermione dei primi libri, si nascondeva dietro una facciata di perfezione, ma aveva un cuore grande e avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa pur di proteggere le persone che amava. Sì, Lydia doveva senz’altro essere Hermione.  
Stiles si diede una metaforica pacca sulla spalla (non era il caso di darsene una vera, proprio ora che il capogiro stava iniziando a passargli). In pochi minuti aveva individuato i due alleati più utili. Lui, Scott e Lydia sarebbero senz’altro stati capaci di scovare il resto del branco e liberarlo dal maleficio.  
Rassicurato, Stiles lasciò la sua mente finalmente libera di correre a Derek. In quel momento avrebbe pagato oro per averlo lì con lui, per affondargli il viso sul petto e lasciare che portasse via tutto il malessere con un solo tocco. O anche soltanto per avere una carezza rassicurante, a dire il vero.  
Chi diavolo poteva essere diventato Derek? A Stiles non venivano in mente molti Tassorosso significativi (la Rowling era sempre stata un filo razzista). Oddio, con la fortuna tipicamente caratteristica di Derek, Stiles non si sarebbe sorpreso se si fosse reincarnato in Cedric Diggory. Bello era bello, ma sfigato nulla…  
Era il caso di parlarne subito con Scott. Stiles si sentiva meglio, abbastanza da azzardare un secondo tentativo di alzarsi. Se, come pensava, si trovava nei dormitori, non avrebbe dovuto far altro che rimettersi in piedi e partire alla ricerca di Scott e Lydia. Poteva iniziare dalla Sala Comune di Grifondoro.  
Con estrema cautela, aprì gli occhi. La vista che lo accolse gli fece raggelare il sangue nelle vene.  
Delle spesse tende di velluto verde e argento spiovevano ai tre lati del letto a baldacchino. Stiles rimase a fissarle inebetito per una piccola eternità. Poi, con la mano che tremava appena, si fece coraggio e ne scostò un lembo. Il resto della stanza era decorato con arredi dei medesimi colori. Erano verdi e argento gli arazzi, i paralume, persino le imbottiture delle poltroncine. E, nel caso i colori non fossero abbastanza indicativi, più o meno ovunque si intravedevano intarsi in legno di piccoli serpenti.  
«Oh merda!»

 


	2. Capitolo 1 - La dura vita di un Serpeverde

**CAPITOLO 1  
**   
**La dura vita di un Serpeverde**

 

Erano passati due giorni, e Stiles ancora non riusciva a capacitarsene.  
Draco Malfoy. Era _Draco Malfoy_.  
Non che avesse qualcosa di specifico contro il personaggio di Draco, tutt’altro. Gli stava anche simpatico, lui e i suoi piani scemi per distruggere Harry Potter, che finivano sempre nel ridicolo. Solo non capiva cosa diavolo c’entrasse con lui, non si somigliavano affatto! Se c’era uno che era Draco dentro, quello era Jackson. Cioè, se il signor Whittemore non si era premurato di regalare una Porsche a tutti i giocatori della squadra di lacrosse, come aveva fatto Lucius Malfoy con le Nimbus 2001, era soltanto perché Jackson, in effetti, sul campo era bravo davvero e non aveva bisogno di comprarsi il posto da titolare, per quanto Stiles avrebbe preferito ingoiarsi la lingua piuttosto che ammetterlo davanti al diretto interessato. Per di più Jackson aveva avuto, di fronte all’avvento di Scott McCall, all’incirca la stessa reazione oltraggiata che aveva avuto Draco all’arrivo a scuola del Ragazzo Sopravvissuto, ovvero quella di un bambino di tre anni a cui rubano il camion dei pompieri giocattolo. Erano due principini senza trono. Stiles al massimo era il figlio scavezzacollo del capitano delle guardie.  
Capiva già di più come aveva fatto a finire a Serpeverde, se doveva essere onesto con se stesso. Aveva una sua logica. A Grifondoro ci stavano quelli con il complesso dell’eroe e un senso della morale fin troppo cristallino e incrollabile: non esattamente caratteristiche che Stiles avrebbe annoverato per descrivere se stesso. Lui non era un eroe nemmeno da lontano e la sua morale era persino più distorta di quella di Silente stesso (che, a rifletterci, era anche lui un Grifondoro… altro motivo per pensare che la Rowling avesse dei pregiudizi sui suoi stessi personaggi mica da ridere.)  
Serpeverde era una scelta più sensata, per lui. Stiles magari non era esageratamente ambizioso - non ai livelli di Lydia, se non altro - però era scaltro, subdolo e disponibilissimo a sporcarsi le mani o a guardare dall’altra parte in caso di necessità, e senza farsi neppure troppe remore. Da un mero punto di vista teorico, Stiles si sarebbe dovuto trovare a suo agio a Serpeverde.  
La realtà era molto diversa. Stiles stava impazzendo. La sua vita era diventata una sit-com tragicomica, lui era incazzato nero e, una volta sciolto il sortilegio e liberato tutto il branco, sarebbe andato di persona a cercare quella strega malefica e le avrebbe sbattuto in faccia a ripetizione uno dei libri della saga fino a farle perdere i sensi. Tipo “L’Ordine della Fenice”, che era bello grosso. Tanto non gli era mai piaciuto molto, si vedeva di brutto che mentre lo scriveva la Rowling era sottosopra per gli ormoni della gravidanza. Harry sembrava mestruato…  
I piani di vendetta, suo malgrado, avrebbero dovuto attendere. Al momento Stiles aveva ben altri problemi per la testa. Il più immediato di tutti era che, purtroppo per lui, almeno all’interno della sua Casa Draco era estremamente popolare. Gli altri Serpeverde lo vedevano come un punto di riferimento e non facevano che deferire a lui _qualsiasi_ cosa. Stiles non era abituato a stare sotto i riflettori; era sempre stato ben felice di essere uno sfigato, con pochi amici ma buoni. Non avrebbe chiesto di meglio che potersi rintanare in un angolino tranquillo a studiare un piano d’azione per uscire da quell’enorme macello, e invece, da quando era a Hogwarts, non faceva in tempo a fare un passo che qualcuno richiedeva la sua attenzione.  
«Ehi Draco, che ne pensi di questa nuova fattura che mi ha insegnato mio cugino?»  
_Penso che far sparire le sopracciglia a qualcuno non sia poi questa gran genialata, Nott. Sarà che Derek lo fa in automatico ogni volta che si trasforma…_  
«Draco, guarda: abbiamo rapito il rospo di Paciock! Non siamo stati bravissimi?!»  
_Eh certo, dev’essere stato proprio difficile: due pesi massimi contro un povero animaletto che arriverà sì e no a mezzo chilo. Avrei proprio voluto vedervi alle prese con lo zio Peter in versione bestia infernale._

  
«Oh Draco, proprio te cercavo! Avevi promesso di darmi una mano con i compiti di Pozioni.»  
_Oddio no, Pozioni no…_  
Pozioni era il peggio del peggio. Era stata la prima lezione di Stiles a Hogwarts e, inutile dirlo, una mezza tragedia. Il professor Piton non aveva preso per niente bene il fatto che, di punto in bianco, il suo miglior studente avesse sviluppato un terribile caso di perdita della motricità fine. Stiles aveva dovuto ringraziare il cielo che Draco fosse il suo cocco: se non altro gli aveva evitato l’umiliazione di perdere punti per la Coppa delle Case.  
A quanto pareva, Stiles era un disastro come mago. La maggior parte degli incantesimi richiedeva una dose di concentrazione che lui semplicemente non possedeva e sembrava proprio che la sua pronuncia del Latino fosse a dir poco scadente. Dopo che il professor Vitious l’aveva fissato con estrema perplessità, Stiles aveva deciso che la scelta più saggia fosse quella di millantare una brutta allergia e, di conseguenza, era un giorno e mezzo che passava il tempo a starnutire e a fingere di soffiarsi il naso. E dire che una delle poche cose che l’aveva riempito di entusiasmo, quando si era reso conto di avere a disposizione una bacchetta e il potere per usarla, era proprio l’idea che avrebbe potuto fare della magia. Magia vera, non quelle stronzate da druidi tipo spargere polverine e pregare che si moltiplicassero come i pani e i pesci. E invece no, nemmeno quello riusciva a godersi!  
Maledetto Latino. Lydia sicuramente era bravissima.  
Stiles si sfregò gli occhi con i pugni, del tutto sconsolato. Era sgattaiolato nel dormitorio con la scusa che l’allergia gli aveva fatto venire mal di testa, giusto per avere qualche minuto per riflettere in santa pace senza essere interrotto da una decina di richieste idiote. Di quel passo, a Hogwarts ci si sarebbe diplomato.  
Finora i suoi tentativi di approccio a Scott e Lydia erano stati, per definirli in maniera carina, un completo fiasco. Ok, probabilmente fermarli mentre arrivavano a colazione davanti a tutta la scuola non era stata la sua trovata più brillante. Aveva agito d’istinto, senza rendersi conto della gaffe, finché sulla Sala Grande non era calato il più inquietante dei silenzi. I Grifondoro si erano alzati in piedi come un sol uomo, pronti a difendere il loro leader. I Serpeverde si erano irrigiditi di rimando, mentre gli studenti delle altre due Case si esibivano, in sincrono, in una perfetta imitazione di un banco di pesci rossi. Perfino al tavolo dei docenti avevano smesso tutti di mangiare. Fortuna che Stiles era vaccinato contro l’imbarazzo.  
Harry, da parte sua, l’aveva fissato con aria sospettosa da dietro le lenti spesse degli occhiali. Hermione aveva infilato la mano sotto l’uniforme, in caso dovesse mai servire di lanciargli qualche fattura. Ginny, che si trovava solo qualche passo indietro, aveva direttamente sfoderato la bacchetta. Colin Canon, invece, aveva tirato fuori la macchina fotografica in fretta e furia.  
Alla fine era stato Ron a parlare. «A che gioco stai giocando, Malfoy?» gli aveva sibilato, con il veleno nella voce.  
Stiles aveva deciso che ritirarsi in buon ordine fosse la scelta strategica più saggia.  
Aveva riprovato prima della lezione di Trasfigurazione, fuori dalla serra dopo Erbologia e persino appostandosi all’ingresso del bagno dei Prefetti (ehi, era un Prefetto anche lui! Aveva la spilletta che lo dimostrava, la si vedeva a un chilometro perché Draco la faceva lucidare a Goyle tutte le sere), e il risultato era stato il medesimo: aperta ostilità e mani che correvano nervose alle bacchette.  
Ron, in particolare, sembrava quello più inferocito. Stiles aveva fatto un rapido calcolo mentale ed era arrivato alla conclusione che Ron dovesse essere Isaac. In fondo erano anni che cercava di rubargli Scott, era palese che alla fine c’era riuscito. Infido ladruncolo di migliori amici e di ruoli da gregario! Oppure c’era sempre l’opzione in cui Ron era il vero Ron, e lo odiava per motivi molto meno oscuri e macchinosi. Fosse quel che fosse, l’operazione di avvicinamento a Scott e Lydia stava fallendo miseramente.  
Stiles si era detto che, magari, se fosse riuscito a incrociare Scott mentre era da solo, avrebbe avuto più possibilità di bloccarlo il tempo necessario per farsi ascoltare, a costo di stenderlo al tappeto. Con un cazzotto, visto che non era ancora riuscito a eseguire uno straccio di Incantesimo della Pastoia. C’era solo un piccolo, insignificante problemino: svignarsela di nascosto alla ricerca di Harry Potter non era esattamente semplice, quando uno era Draco Malfoy. Mettendo pure da parte lo stuolo di Grifondoro che scortavano Scott in religiosa processione, Stiles aveva un bel da fare anche solo a liberarsi dei suoi, di cortigiani.  
Tiger e Goyle lo seguivano come due ombre. Due ombre gigantesche e imponenti, e anche un filo intimidatorie. Non che Stiles temesse per la propria incolumità – gli scimmioni non avrebbero torto un capello al loro capobanda - ma essere accompagnato da due armadi a quattro ante non era mai stata l’aspirazione della sua vita, se si escludevano alcuni sogni bagnati, e parecchio confusi, in cui doveva esserci stata un’offerta _prendi due paghi uno_ su Derek Hale e Stiles ne era il felice acquirente.  
Un altro Serpeverde che era difficile levarsi di dosso era, con un certo stupore di Stiles, Blaise Zabini. Lo stupore non nasceva tanto dal fatto che, per quello che ricordava lui, nei libri Blaise e Draco non erano nemmeno amici; era più che altro che con “di dosso”, Stiles intendeva in senso letterale. Aveva dovuto scansare più proposte indecenti negli ultimi giorni di quante ne avesse dovute scansare nel resto della sua vita. Anzi, se doveva proprio dire le cose come stavano, lui di proposte indecenti ne aveva ricevute davvero pochine, nella sua breve esistenza. Persino Derek, che era la sua principale – ok, unica – fonte di indecenze, non era esattamente il tipo che ti fermava in corridoio per illustrarti, in maniera fin troppo grafica, cosa gli sarebbe piaciuto fare al tuo corpicino indifeso. Derek era più il tipo che ti baciava fino a friggerti le sinapsi e, mentre eri ancora mezzo imbambolato, ti sollevava come se non pesassi nulla per issarti sulla prima superficie orizzontale a disposizione.  
No, a dispetto della sua attrazione improvvisa (e sospetta!) per lui, Blaise davvero non sembrava Derek. Anche a voler tralasciare gli approcci degni dell’introduzione di un film a luci rosse, era troppo sorridente e rilassato. Stiles lo conosceva, il suo uomo: nessuno sano di mente si sarebbe mai sognato di dire che Derek era una persona solare. A Stiles scappava da ridere solo a pensarci. Chissà come, Derek riusciva a metterlo di buon umore anche quando non c’era.  
Se non altro, esclusa qualche battutina in presenza di Tiger e Goyle (che, sul serio, non lo lasciavano solo un minuto!), Blaise sembrava mantenere una certa discrezione, quando ci provava, il che era un bene per più di un motivo. Come per esempio il fatto che Draco, a voler seguire i libri, aveva una ragazza ufficiale.  
Oddio, a dirla tutta, Pansy sembrava più concentrata sulla massa che sul singolo. Non appena finite le lezioni si rinchiudeva da sola nel dormitorio, con buona pace delle altre ragazze del loro anno, e ne usciva una mezzora più tardi trasformata peggio di una concorrente di Extreme Makeover: Belli per Sempre. Le minigonne ascellari e il rossetto scarlatto stavano gettando la popolazione maschile di Serpeverde in uno stato di overdose ormonale parecchio allarmante e Stiles non faceva che ricevere pacche congratulatorie sulle spalle.  
La verità era che Pansy puzzava di Erica a un miglio di distanza, Stiles avrebbe potuto scommetterci. Aveva persino provato a offrirle una mela rossa, in mancanza di idee migliori su come risvegliarla, e lei effettivamente l’aveva morsa con fare provocante, come da copione.

 

 

Peccato che subito dopo gli aveva poggiato una mano sul ginocchio e aveva iniziato una lenta risalita che, invece, non stava su nessun copione che Stiles fosse interessato a recitare. Solo l’arrivo provvidenziale di Goyle, che gli riportava la sua spilletta lucidata di fresco, l’aveva salvato dall’onere increscioso di dover spiegare a uno stuolo di compagni arrapati perché mai Draco stava rifiutando quella bomba sexy della sua ragazza. Di conseguenza, Stiles aveva deciso che fosse più prudente lasciare Erica nella sua beata ignoranza, almeno finché non studiava un piano d’azione più preciso. O, meglio ancora, finché non rintracciava anche Boyd. In fondo, nei panni di Draco, Stiles poteva tenerla d’occhio senza grosse difficoltà, e comunque Erica non stava combinando nulla di irreparabile; un po’ di usura della mano destra non aveva mai ucciso nessun adolescente.  
Sì, era molto meglio lasciarla tranquilla dov’era. Al momento, la cosa fondamentale era riuscire a sciogliere l’incantesimo su Scott.

 

 

Alla fine gli ci erano voluti altri tre giorni prima di riuscire a seminare le sue guardie del corpo auto-proclamate. Stiles era stato costretto a sgattaiolare fuori dalla Casa di Serpeverde nel cuore della notte, e neppure quella era stata un’impresa da nulla: Tiger aveva il sonno leggero, e uno speciale sesto senso che lo allertava di ogni movimento irregolare nel letto di Draco. In definitiva, era molto più semplice sparire da sotto il naso a suo padre, con tutto che era lo sceriffo.  
Stiles si dirigeva lungo i corridoi deserti a passo sicuro, se non proprio felpato (le ciabatte di pelle di drago erano morbide e calde, ma non esattamente silenziose). Aveva studiato per bene il percorso, quel pomeriggio, in previsione di quella folle sortita; si augurava soltanto di non incrociare una di quelle gradinate che cambiavano posizione solo per farti perdere l’orientamento.  
Sapeva bene che il suo piano era fin troppo avventato. Le probabilità di riuscire a introdursi nei dormitori di Grifondoro senza essere visto erano a dir poco basse… beh, non basse quanto quelle di sopravvivere a un Kanima inferocito (per tre volte), quelle di uscire con le proprie gambe dal seminterrato degli Argent o quelle di vincere una partita a scacchi contro un demone del caos. Certe esperienze avrebbero fatto diventare ottimista chiunque. No, non incosciente. Ottimista.  
Il Mantello dell'Invisibilità gli avrebbe fatto proprio comodo, in quell’occasione. Stiles intendeva requisirlo non appena avesse convinto Scott della loro vera identità. In mancanza di provvidenziali Doni della Morte, Stiles si limitò a mantenersi il più possibile tra le ombre. Nel frattempo, ripeteva tra sé e sé tutte le parole d’ordine di ingresso alla Torre di Grifondoro che gli riusciva di ricordarsi dai libri. Fortuna che aveva un’ottima memoria. Se poi fosse stato particolarmente sfigato e nessuna avesse funzionato, avrebbe improvvisato qualcosa. Tipo scoppiare in lacrime ai piedi della Signora Grassa.

 

  
È che iniziava a essere davvero disperato. Aveva perso il conto del numero di volte in cui aveva tentato di fermare Scott o Lydia. Non c’era proprio verso: i Grifondoro giravano in formazione a ranghi stretti che nemmeno i guerrieri spartani di 300, e non gli lasciavano neanche aprire bocca. Di fatto, Harry non gli aveva ancora detto neppure una singola parola. Se Stiles pescava un turno fortunato, se la cavava con un paio di insulti e di minacce da parte di Ron; se ne pescava uno sfortunato, Ginny perdeva la pazienza e gli lanciava una fattura. Fino a quel momento Stiles se l’era scampata solo e unicamente perché Tiger e Goyle, che prendevano molto sul serio il loro ruolo di protettori, gli si paravano davanti beccandosele al posto suo. E no, Stiles non aveva dovuto trattenere le risate alla vista di un bestione oversize che ballava la Tarantallegra. In ogni caso, prima che Ginny decidesse di trarre spunto dal finto professor Moody e trasformare Draco in un furetto, Stiles doveva darsi una mossa e mettere all’angolo Scott.  
Distratto dal filo dei suoi pensieri, fu colto del tutto impreparato dalla voce che arrivava giusto da dietro l’angolo. «Mrs. Purr? Andiamo, ciccina bella, dove ti sei cacciata?» gracchiava in tono smielato. «Hai trovato qualche studente che fa una passeggiatina notturna?»  
In preda al panico, Stiles si guardò rapidamente attorno. La sua unica speranza era riuscire a correre giù per le scale da cui era appena salito, prima che Gazza e la sua gatta lo individuassero. Fece un rapido giro su se stesso, si lanciò in avanti e… inciampò nell’orlo della vestaglia di seta che aveva infilato sopra il pigiama.  
«Ma che diavolo…» borbottò Gazza. «Malfoy!» strillò poi estasiato. Considerata la gobba e l’artrite alle ginocchia, gli fu addosso più in fretta del previsto. «Dove credevi di andare, eh?»  
Stiles stava ancora cercando di sbrogliare gambe e braccia dal groviglio innaturale che si era formato nella caduta, quando si sentì afferrare con poca grazia per un orecchio.  
«Forza, dritti dal professor Piton!» esclamò Gazza con fin troppa allegria. «Giusto stamattina mi diceva che ha un’intera bacinella di Vermicoli da dissezionare, sarà felicissimo di avere due mani volenterose.»  
Stiles azzardò una flebile protesta.  
«Oh, sta’ zitto, Malfoy! Pensi di essere immune perché sei un Serpeverde? Il professor Piton è equo e magnanimo, fosse per me ti avrei appeso a testa in giù per gli alluci nei sotterranei. Avanti, muoviti!»  
Era una battaglia persa in partenza. Stiles si lasciò trascinare senza opporre resistenza. Un’altra cosa da aggiungere al conto di quella strega da strapazzo.


	3. Capitolo 2 - Questione d’istinto

**CAPITOLO 2**  
**Questione d’istinto**

 

Stiles Stilinski era furibondo. Era talmente fuori di sé che la ressa di studenti, che stava giusto uscendo dalla Sala Grande dopo la cena, si aprì come il Mar Rosso al suo passaggio. Poi, certo, poteva tranquillamente essere che si fossero affrettati a spostarsi perché Stiles era ricoperto dalla testa ai piedi di bava di lumacone…  
Aveva trascorso le ultime quattro ore – QUATTRO ORE! – nel laboratorio di Pozioni a strizzare Vermicoli. Grazie al cielo non andavano dissezionati come aveva suggerito Gazza, però quella era l’unica magra consolazione. Quegli schifo di vermi erano viscidi, unti e appiccicosi. Non si capiva manco ad ammazzarsi quale fosse il lato A e quale il lato B, già solo quello bastava a far rabbrividire Stiles. Con tutte le bestiacce che aveva incrociato negli ultimi anni, non gliene era ancora capitata una di cui non riuscisse a distinguere la bocca dal didietro. E la puzza, Dio, la puzza! Le loro secrezioni potevano anche avere fantastiche proprietà addensanti, ma Stiles aveva perso il conto di quante volte si era ritrovato a ingoiare i conati.

  
Per migliorare la situazione, il professor Piton aveva passato il pomeriggio a incombere appena alle sue spalle, rigido come uno stoccafisso e con in faccia un’espressione così severa da far pensare che Eileen Prince avesse avuto capacità divinatorie, quando aveva scelto il nome di suo figlio. Non aveva fatto altro che starsene lì, irradiando disapprovazione, a sibilare rimproveri perentori ogni volta che Stiles non eseguiva abbastanza bene il suo compito.  
Come diavolo si faceva a strizzare male un lumacone? Non era colpa sua se gli scappavano di mano, erano scivolosi!  
Alla fine, ben oltre l’orario previsto, Severus l’aveva congedato con un «Sono molto deluso da te, signor Malfoy» che, fuori da ogni senso logico, aveva fatto sentire Stiles piccolo piccolo. E, un istante dopo, ancora più furioso.  
Era tardi ed era stanco, affamato e sfiduciato. Era arrivato il momento di farla finita, una volta per tutte.  
«Scott McCall!» ruggì quando ebbe individuato Harry tra la folla. Gli puntò contro un dito accusatore. «Adesso basta! Quando è troppo è troppo!»  
Harry sussultò, un po’ per la sorpresa e un po’ per lo spavento. Anche il suo circolo ristretto per una volta sembrava rimasto senza parole; si limitavano a fissare Draco Malfoy, sbalorditi. Tutti tranne Ginny Weasley.  
Stiles fece giusto in tempo a vederle estrarre la bacchetta, con uno sbuffo e un’alzata d’occhi al cielo, che uno «Stupeficium» piuttosto annoiato lo colpì in pieno petto. L’ultima cosa che scorse, mentre volava verso la parete, fu Harry Potter che si lanciava di scatto in avanti.

 

 

«Stiles.»  
La voce arrivò alle sue orecchie attutita, come se provenisse da molto lontano. Stiles inclinò il viso di lato e lo affondò ancora di più nel cuscino.  
«Ehi, Stiles. Andiamo, amico, sveglia.»  
«Uhm… altri cinque minuti…» mugugnò Stiles. Scott e il suo viziaccio di alzarsi troppo presto. Non c’era verso che lo lasciasse dormire in santa pa--  
«Scott?!» Stiles saltò su come colpito da una scarica elettrica. «Oddio, Scott, Scotty, sei davvero tu, ci sono riuscito!»  
Scott scoppiò a ridere di gusto quando Stiles gli getto le braccia al collo, tirandolo a sedere accanto a lui sul letto. Scott ricambiò la stretta con naturalezza. «Sono davvero io, Stiles» lo rassicurò.  
«Non ci posso credere, lasciati guardare…» Stiles si scostò appena, senza togliergli le mani dalle spalle, come preoccupato che potesse sparire da un momento all’altro. «Sei proprio tu. Dio, non sai che sollievo!»  
Scott gli sorrise, con l’affetto che gli illuminava anche gli occhi da cucciolone troppo cresciuto. Solo gli occhiali stonavano da morire sulla sua faccia, per il resto era sul serio lui, mascella storta e tutto.  
«Cos’è successo?» domandò Stiles quando smisero di ghignare come due imbecilli. Un rapido sguardo di perlustrazione gli rivelò all’istante dove si trovavano. «Che ci facciamo in infermeria?»  
Scott si fece subito più serio. «Una delle ragazze che erano con me… quella con i capelli rossi?»  
Stiles annuì rassegnato. Avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo: figurarsi se Scott McCall non era l’unica persona sulla faccia della Terra a non aver mai letto o visto Harry Potter.  
«Ginny.»  
«Ecco, bravo, proprio lei. Ti ha puntato contro una bacchetta gridando della roba strana, e bang! Sei volato contro il muro.»  
«Mi ha Schiantato» spiegò lui.  
«Stiles, mi è preso un accidente. Ti ho visto saltare come un birillo, pensavo ti avesse ammazzato!»  
«Non sento niente di rotto» commentò Stiles, tastandosi il corpo. «Solo un po’ di sonnolenza.»  
«L’infermiera ti ha dato un intruglio rilassante» lo informò Scott. «Qualcosa per calmarti i nervi perché ultimamente sei troppo agitato? Ho provato a spiegarle che prendi l’Adderall, ma mi ha guardato come se mi avesse dato di volta il cervello» continuò perplesso. «Non voleva nemmeno lasciarmi qui con te, ho dovuto giurare e spergiurare che non ti avrei torto un capello. Che diavolo sta succedendo, Stiles?»  
Stiles si lasciò sfuggire un grosso sospiro. «Hai presente la strega che abbiamo cercato per tutta la settimana?»  
Scott annuì. Poi assottigliò lo sguardo. «Cos’hai combinato, stavolta?»  
«Non è colpa mia!» si difese Stiles, più per istinto che per altro. Scott continuò a fissarlo con aria sospettosa. «Ok, forse è un pochino colpa mia» si arrese. Tanto valeva vuotare il sacco.  
Quando ebbe concluso il suo racconto, Scott purtroppo non sembrava granchè meno confuso di prima. «Fammi capire bene» stava dicendo. «Hai insultato una strega, e lei per vendetta ci ha fatti diventare tutti i personaggi di un libro?»  
«Ora, “insultata” mi sembra un termine un po’ eccessivo…» protestò lui.  
«Stiles.»  
«Ok, va bene, va bene, sto zitto.»  
«Ecco, bravo. Dicevo, siamo tutti personaggi di un libro e nessuno sa di esserlo?» continuò Scott.  
«Esatto. E dobbiamo riconoscere gli altri e liberarli dall’incantesimo. A proposito!» esclamò incuriosito. «Come accidente ho fatto a liberare te?»  
Scott scosse la testa. «Non ne ho la minima idea» rispose. «So solo che ti ho visto sbattere contro il muro e ho pensato che dovevo proteggerti perché eri branco.»  
«Ha senso» rifletté Stiles ad alta voce. «Sei il mio Alpha. Vedermi ferito deve aver risvegliato il tuo istinto protettivo.»  
I due scambiarono uno sguardo complice. Qualunque cosa fosse mai accaduta, o potesse mai accadere in futuro, sapevano entrambi che il loro legame aveva radici più profonde e andava ben oltre la mera dinamica del branco. Erano fratelli.  
Fu Stiles a spezzare quel silenzio confortevole. «Tu come ti senti, ora che sei di nuovo in te?» gli domandò. «Hai i tuoi poteri? I sensi ti funzionano?»  
Scott si alzò e fece una rapida prova. A giudicare dalla facilità con cui era in grado di sollevare il letto accanto con una mano sola, pareva che almeno con la super-forza non ci fossero problemi. Poi inclinò la testa di lato, come a voler esaminare l’aria.  
«I poteri mi sembrano a posto» commentò. «Quanto ai sensi non ti saprei dire, sembrano quasi… attutiti? Non è come non averli, più come se qualcosa facesse interferenza.»  
Stiles ci ragionò su per qualche istante. «Devono essere i campi magici» fu la sua conclusione. «Un po’ tipo le correnti telluriche, ha una sua logica che abbiano influenza sulle creature soprannaturali. Specie quelle che qui sono fuori posto. Insomma, faremmo meglio a non contarci troppo.» Dannazione, il super-fiuto avrebbe fatto comodo per rintracciare gli altri. «Cosa ti ricordi di questi cinque giorni?»  
«Non ti so spiegare.» Scott chinò il capo e si fissò le mani con un’espressione corrucciata. «È come se… è come un ricordo di tanto tempo fa? Sai che sei tu, però se ci ripensi ti sembra quasi che sia un racconto di qualcosa che è successo a qualcun altro, non qualcosa che hai vissuto.» Risollevò gli occhi su Stiles. «Ha senso quello che ho detto?»  
«Sì, purtroppo» replicò lui sconsolato. «In sostanza non ti ricordi un fico secco. E devi andare in giro a fingere di sapere benissimo chi sei e cosa stai facendo.»  
Scott ebbe la buona grazia di apparire imbarazzato. «Non puoi farmi un riassunto di questo libro?»  
«Non è un libro solo, Scott, sono sette!» Stiles aveva preso a gesticolare per l’agitazione. «È un’intera saga, e tu sei il cazzo di protagonista!»  
«Sette?» Scott era impallidito. «Ma adesso a che punto della trama siamo?»  
«Non ne ho la minima idea, qui non torna niente!» sibilò. «Tanto per cominciare, siamo troppo grandi per essere a Hogwarts, in teoria dovremmo esserci già diplomati, Liam a parte. E poi non faccio che vedere nel castello gente che non dovrebbe esserci! Ieri andando a pranzo ho incrociato il professor Lupin che chiacchierava con Madame Maxime. Non erano nemmeno nello stesso libro!»  
Scott inarcò un sopracciglio. «C’è un professore che si chiama Lupin?»  
«Sì, l’autrice ha un senso dell’umorismo alquanto contorto.» Alla faccia interrogativa di Scott, aggiunse: «È un Lupo Mannaro».  
«Ci sono i Lupi Mannari?!»  
«Che il cielo ci aiuti, non ne usciremo mai vivi…» Stiles si afferrò la testa tra le mani. «Fintanto che è Draco a comportarsi in modo strano, al massimo sospetteranno tutti che stia macchinando chissà quale piano diabolico, ma se inizia a dare i numeri Harry Potter… Scott, non hai un’idea dell’allarmismo generale ogni volta che Harry fa qualcosa di un attimo fuori dalla norma.»  
«Chi è Draco?»  
«Sono io Draco!» Stiles cominciava a essere disperato. «Non puoi andartene in giro a dire queste cose, capiranno subito che qualcosa non va!»  
«Mi devi aiutare!» si allarmò Scott. «Non durerò cinque minuti!»  
«E quando?» ribatté Stiles. «Non so se hai capito che devo rintracciare anche tutti gli altri, devo trovare un modo per svegliare Lydia, e in mezzo a tutto il resto non ho uno straccio di teoria su dove sia finito il mio ragazzo! Non ho tempo di farti da babysitter.»  
«Forse posso aiutarti io?» si intromise timidamente qualcuno dal vano della porta.  
Stiles e Scott si voltarono di scatto a osservare il nuovo arrivato. «Colin?!» esclamò Stiles. Passato lo stupore iniziale, lo inchiodò con un’occhiata accusatrice. «Stavi origliando?»  
Colin arrossì come un peperone. «Volevo solo assicurarmi che Harry stesse bene» si schermì. «O dovrei chiamarti… Scott?»  
«Quindi hai sentito tutto?» domandò Stiles. Colin annuì. «E non ti è venuto l’istinto di ricoverarci nel reparto Janus Thickey del San Mungo?!»  
«Non so spiegarlo» rispose Colin con un’alzata di spalle. «Vi ho sentiti parlare, e non ho avuto la sensazione che mentiste. Voglio dire, sono successe anche cose più assurde, qui a Hogwarts, no?»  
Stiles e Scott lo fissarono sbigottiti. «Quindi ci credi?» domandò Scott.  
Colin si strinse di nuovo nelle spalle. «Sì, se tu mi dici che è vero.»  
Scott lo osservò per un lunghissimo minuto, in silenzio. Dopo anni e anni di assidua frequentazione, Stiles era perfettamente in grado di leggergli nel pensiero, così, quando Scott spostò l’attenzione su di lui con un’espressione interrogativa, Stiles si limitò a un breve cenno di assenso.  
«Colin» esordì Scott. «Ti chiami Colin, giusto?» Appena lo vide annuire, gli domandò a bruciapelo: «Ti fidi di me?»  
Colin deglutì rumorosamente eppure, quando rispose, non c’era traccia di dubbio nella sua voce. «Sì.»  
Stiles rimase immobile mentre Scott, con estrema cautela, poggiava entrambe le mani sulle spalle di Colin.

 

 

Quando i loro occhi si incontrarono, quelli di Scott si illuminarono di rosso; non passò nemmeno una frazione di secondo prima che quelli di Colin rispondessero con un’intensa luce gialla. Sotto lo sguardo attento di Stiles, i lineamenti di Colin parvero sbiadirsi e oscillare e, nel tempo di un battito di ciglia, Colin era sparito e Liam aveva preso il suo posto.  
«Wow» non poté fare a meno di commentare Stiles. Aveva dedotto, dopo aver liberato Scott dall’incantesimo, che una volta riacquistata la coscienza di sé i suoi amici avrebbero anche ripreso il loro aspetto, quantomeno ai suoi occhi, però vederlo succedere in diretta era tutta un’altra cosa.  
«Merda» imprecò giusto un attimo dopo. Gli altri due si girarono con aria inquisitoria. «Avrebbe davvero potuto aiutarti a fingerti Harry» si lamentò. «Ora abbiamo perso l’occasione.»  
Liam scosse il capo. «No, perché? Posso aiutarlo comunque» obbiettò. «Io i libri li ho letti.»  
Stiles gli scoccò un sorriso radioso. «Sul serio?» esclamò con entusiasmo. «Ma che dico, certo che li hai letti, li hanno letti tutti!»  
Scott sbuffò bonariamente. Stiles aveva rinunciato a spingerlo a farsi una cultura all’ennesimo tentativo fallito di fargli guardare la vecchia trilogia di Guerre Stellari.  
«Oh, piantala» lo rimbeccò. «Allora direi che abbiamo un piano. Liam, tu hai il compito di insegnare a Scott a essere Harry Potter. E mi raccomando, cercate di essere convincenti, non voglio che ci arrivi addosso anche il Wizengamot!»  
A Scott si leggeva chiaro in faccia che non sapeva proprio di cosa Stiles stesse parlando, ma se non altro Liam aveva opportunamente rabbrividito.  
«Io mi occupo di rintracciare e svegliare gli altri. Prima mossa, Lydia e Isaac!» annunciò Stiles con convinzione. A quel punto non era più solo: avere degli alleati avrebbe fatto tutta la differenza del mondo.

 

 

Due giorni dopo, Stiles iniziava a sentirsi davvero sfiduciato. Al contrario di quello che aveva pensato, liberare Scott dall’incantesimo gli aveva portato più rogne che altro.  
Tanto per cominciare, in quella situazione Scott era del tutto inutile. Sul serio, era più inutile del Deaton medio quando c’era bisogno di informazioni. Ad esempio, Stiles aveva nutrito grandi speranze sul Mantello dell'Invisibilità; peccato che Scott non sapesse nemmeno di cosa si trattava e, soprattutto, che non riuscisse a trovarlo da nessuna parte, neppure con l’aiuto di Liam. Stiles avrebbe dato degli incompetenti a entrambi, non fosse stato per il dettaglio sospettosissimo che _tutti_ gli artefatti magici che avrebbero potuto essergli di qualche utilità a rintracciare il branco parevano essersi misteriosamente volatilizzati.  
Mantello dell'Invisibilità? Svanito. Specchio delle Brame? Introvabile. Mappa del Malandrino? Non pervenuta.  
La mappa in particolare avrebbe risolto tutti i loro problemi in un colpo solo: considerato che sia Peter Minus che Barty Crouch Jr. ci comparivano sopra con i loro veri nomi, era plausibile aspettarsi che anche per i loro amici sarebbe stata la stessa cosa. Stiles già si vedeva a fissare il pallino con la dicitura “Derek Hale” con la stessa invasata attenzione con cui Harry, nel settimo libro, fissava quello con il nome di Ginny.

 

 

E invece nulla, sarebbe stato troppo facile. Quella sadica di una fattucchiera doveva aver fatto in modo che non esistessero, in quella sottospecie di universo alternativo – o era una simulazione magica? – in cui si trovavano.  
Come se non bastasse, l’improvviso cambio di atteggiamento di Harry aveva messo ancora più in allarme Ron e Hermione. Lungi dall’essere meglio disposti nei suoi confronti, dopo la scena fuori dalla Sala Grande i due si erano convinti che Draco avesse in qualche modo incantato Harry per chissà quale sordido scopo. Il fatto che Scott continuasse a scordare che Harry e Draco non erano amici non aiutava affatto. Alla terza volta che l’aveva salutato con un abbraccio fraterno e un grosso sorriso, Stiles aveva deciso di rinunciare a spiegarglielo e aveva iniziato a raccontare a tutti che, dopo l’incidente dello Schiantesimo, si erano parlati e avevano deciso di sotterrare l’ascia di guerra.  
Era superfluo specificare che non gli credeva nessuno. I Serpeverde continuavano a lanciargli sguardi di intesa, di quelli che dicevano «Sappiamo che hai un piano, capo, attendiamo fiduciosi!», mentre i Grifondoro erano diventati, se possibile, ancora più paranoici.  
Scott, naturalmente, aveva tentato il suo trucchetto da Alpha anche su Isaac. Purtroppo sembrava proprio che funzionasse solo con il Beta che aveva morso di persona; non solo non c’era stata nessuna illuminazione spontanea, ma sembrava addirittura che Ron non fosse in grado di vedere i fari rossi negli occhi del suo migliore amico.  
La diffidenza di Ron e Hermione, comunque, non era nulla se paragonata all’ira funesta di Ginny Weasley. Una volta tornato in sé Scott aveva deciso che, nel dubbio che non si trattasse di Kira, era meglio non rischiare delle corna involontarie. Stiles, per quanto convinto che fosse meglio non alterare ulteriormente la routine per non rischiare attenzioni indesiderate, non se l’era sentita di insistere più di tanto perché, sul serio, era evidente che Ginny non era Kira. Aveva l’incantesimo sin troppo facile. Kira era di sicuro letale, quando serviva, però andava provocata molto più di così, e comunque non attaccava mai per semplice diletto. Allison, d’altro canto… forse la strega non era al passo con i cambiamenti nelle relazioni sentimentali del branco? O forse gli accoppiamenti erano del tutto casuali, e Stiles non doveva basarsi sugli interessi amorosi dei personaggi.  
Fosse quel che fosse, Scott aveva chiesto a Ginny una pausa di riflessione e lei aveva deciso che era tutta colpa di Draco. Beh, in effetti _era_ colpa di Draco, solo che per Stiles non era un motivo sufficiente per rimetterci le penne. Dopo gli ultimi incontri-scontri, in cui erano partite parecchie Fatture Orcovolanti (che il cielo benedicesse Tiger e Goyle: Stiles non ci teneva particolarmente a farsi sfigurare da una mandria di mostriciattoli riottosi) Stiles aveva deciso che era arrivato il momento di estirpare il problema alla radice. Prossimo passo: liberare Allison Argent!


	4. Capitolo 3 - Armi alla mano

**CAPITOLO 3  
** **Armi alla mano**

 

Una volta studiato un piano d’azione, Stiles non perse troppo tempo a metterlo in atto perché, sul serio, voleva arrivare alla fine della settimana con tutti gli arti ancora al loro posto. Ginny non scherzava mica con le fatture: in confronto la strega che li aveva spediti lì era una dilettante.  
Stiles ci aveva riflettuto un po’ su e aveva deciso che, trattandosi di Allison Argent - o almeno così si augurava, perché se era la vera Ginny le sue membra avevano le ore contate - l’approccio sentimentale non sarebbe stato quello vincente. Allison in genere era una cara ragazza, ma se si metteva in testa che stavi facendo del male a lei o alle persone che amava si trasformava in una dea della vendetta in missione punitiva e non sentiva più ragioni. Era decisamente meglio puntare su qualcosa di concreto, che fosse abbastanza familiare da ricordarle ciò che era.  
Trovare un arco a Hogwarts era stato più semplice del previsto. In mancanza di un’armeria (se ce n’era una la Rowling si era ben guardata dal dire dove, maledetto politically correct!) e appurato che la Stanza delle Necessità era da annoverarsi fra le varie scorciatoie utili che la strega gli aveva precluso, l’unica soluzione che era venuta in mente a Stiles era stata di chiederne uno in prestito ai Centauri. Si era avviato verso la foresta con una certa preoccupazione, che alla fine si era rivelata infondata. La difficoltà maggiore era stata quella di scampare alle grinfie di Gazza, che pattugliava il cortile esterno come uno squalo che avesse fiutato una preda ferita. Fortuna che Stiles aveva incrociato lui e non la sua gatta; lei di sicuro era più difficile da seminare.  
Una volta che si era addentrato nel bosco era andato tutto liscio. Si era limitato a camminare per una mezzora, domandandosi come mai tutti avessero tanto timore di quel luogo: a confronto con la Riserva di Beacon Hills, la Foresta Proibita era praticamente un parco giochi con il prato inglese. Non aveva neppure dovuto trovare i Centauri: i Centauri avevano trovato lui. Al rumore degli zoccoli che gli correvano rapidamente incontro, Stiles aveva provato un brivido di atavico timore, che però si era rivelato del tutto superfluo. A quanto pareva Fiorenzo, con le doti divinatorie tipiche della sua specie, aveva letto _nelle stelle_ la visita imminente di Stiles e si era presentato già con l’arco e una singola freccia in mano, pronto a soddisfare la sua richiesta.

 

 

L’aveva persino chiamato nel modo giusto, come se potesse vederlo con il suo vero aspetto. Beh, a essere precisi l’aveva chiamato con il suo nome di battesimo, ma Stiles non se l’era sentita di correggerlo. Lo sapevano tutti che i Centauri erano permalosi.  
Una volta recuperato il bottino, Stiles aveva predisposto la sua trappola per Cacciatrici Che Avevano Smarrito La Retta Via. Aveva attirato Ginny in un’aula vuota del quinto piano, inviandole un bigliettino pomposo in cui la sfidava a un duello magico per dimostrare la sincerità delle sue intenzioni nei confronti di Harry. Sicuro che né Ginny né Allison avrebbero mai soffocato il loro spirito di competizione, Stiles aveva posato l’arco e la freccia su un banco proprio al centro della classe e si era infilato dentro l’armadietto ad attendere. Gli fregava davvero poco che non fosse esattamente una posizione dignitosa: non era lui quello con l’orgoglio in disavanzo. Lui era quello che preferiva evitare di finire con una freccia conficcata nel cuore, in caso il piano avesse fatto cilecca. Aveva persino fatto incantare l’anta per riuscire a vederci attraverso dal primo Serpeverde volenteroso che gli era capitato a tiro.  
E così, oltre la superficie lievemente velata, Stiles vide Ginny affacciarsi dalla porta con aria guardinga e con la bacchetta sguainata. Una volta appurato che l’aula era vuota, Ginny entrò con cautela. Stiles notò alla perfezione il momento in cui gli occhi le caddero sull’arco: era come se la sua attenzione fosse stata calamitata sopra il banco, attirata da una forza sconosciuta che le impediva di distogliere lo sguardo.  
Con una mano che tremava appena, Ginny afferrò l’impugnatura e sollevò l’arma in posizione verticale. Nell’altra mano strinse la freccia, sistemandola con un breve gesto esperto. Stiles osservò l’incurvarsi del dorso e il tendersi della corda, che riflettevano la tensione nei muscoli delle braccia di… Allison. Erano le braccia di Allison, ed era la faccia di Allison, ed era di Allison anche l’espressione corrucciata e lievemente perplessa.  
«Posso uscire ora?» domandò Stiles in un pigolio lamentoso. «Qui si soffoca.»  
«Stiles?» chiamò lei, voltandosi di scatto verso l’armadio. «Cosa ci fai chiuso lì dentro?»  
Stiles sbucò dal suo nascondiglio con molta meno eleganza di quanto avrebbe voluto. «È una lunga storia» esordì, mettendosi a sedere su un banco vuoto e facendole cenno di accomodarsi accanto a lui.  
Lei lo assecondò e, al contrario di Scott, ascoltò tutto in silenzio, senza interrompere. Soltanto alla fine, quando Stiles chiuse le saracinesche sul suo fiume in piena, Allison commentò con un semplicissimo «Soltanto tu, Stiles».  
Lui le rispose con uno sguardo risentito. «Devo ricordarti che hai passato l’ultima settimana a lanciarmi fatture più o meno letali?»  
Allison gli dedicò con un sorriso tutto fossette. «Andiamo, non fare il melodrammatico. Ammetto che ho la memoria un po’ confusa, ma non ricordo nessuna Maledizione senza Perdono.»  
A Stiles si illuminò il volto. «Oh, grazie al cielo!» esclamò. «Almeno tu hai letto i libri!»  
«Certo che ho letto i libri, sono così popolari che chi diavolo mai non li ha letti?»  
Stiles non proferì parola, si limitò a rivolgerle un’occhiata densa di significati.  
«Scott, eh? C’era da aspettarselo» sospirò lei. «Che mi dici di Isaac?» domandò poi con una buona dose di timidezza nella voce.  
«Sono sicuro al novantanove per cento che Isaac sia Ron» si infervorò subito Stiles. Ancora non gliel’aveva perdonata, a quell’approfittatore di situazioni catastrofiche. Gli ci volle un istante per fare mente locale. «Sì, è Ron... il che lo renderebbe, ehm, tuo fratello.»  
Allison era impallidita visibilmente.  
«Sta’ tranquilla!» tentò di rassicurarla Stiles. «Non siete mica fratelli davvero. Quando l’avremo liberato dall’incantesimo, tornerà a essere soltanto quello stronzo del tuo ragazzo.»  
Allison sembrava troppo allarmata per premurarsi di difendere l’onore di Isaac. «E come dovremmo liberarlo, Stiles? Non è come me, non usa nessuna arma particolare, non è che possiamo chiuderlo in un freezer per vedere se si traumatizza abbastanza!»  
Stiles strabuzzò gli occhi. Wow, Allison a volte riusciva ad avere un senso del macabro persino più fuori luogo del suo, il che era tutto dire.  
«Ok, cerchiamo di mantenere la calma» la esortò. Una Allison fuori controllo era sempre un pericolo per tutti, come ampiamente dimostrato negli ultimi giorni. «Mi servi a mente lucida. Se ci ragioniamo insieme sono certo che troveremo una soluzione.»  
Lei fece uno sforzo visibile per rilassarsi, traendo un paio di grossi respiri. «Va bene, hai ragione, riflettiamo. Niente oggetti, allora. Come hai liberato gli altri?» gli domandò.  
«Beh, io ho liberato solo Scott, poi è lui che ha liberato Liam» le spiegò Stiles. «Quanto al come, con il potere dei sentimenti? Cristo, sto diventando più melenso di Silente» commentò disgustato quando si rese conto di cosa aveva detto.  
Lei ridacchiò, coprendosi subito la bocca con una mano. «Oh, Stiles» mormorò subito dopo. «Con il potere dei sentimenti? Dici sul serio?»  
«Ebbene sì» confermò lui, trattenendo a sua volta una risatina. «Solo che con Isaac non ha funzionato. Beh, non quando ci ha provato Scott come Alpha. Dei miei tentativi non ti dico nemmeno, lo sappiamo tutti che Isaac non mi può vedere.» Non c’era bisogno di specificare che era un’antipatia del tutto reciproca. Per altro, il suo cervello stava già lavorando a velocità forsennata. «Penso che lo debba svegliare tu, in realtà. Sei la sua ragazza, ha tutta la logica del mondo.»  
«Sì, ma come?» domandò lei con una certa impazienza.  
La risposta sfrecciò nella mente di Stiles come un fulmine a ciel sereno. «Con il bacio del vero amore!» esclamò.  
Allison lo fissò con un’espressione estremamente scettica.  
«Non guardarmi così, ti giuro che ha senso!» tentò di convincerla lui. «Pensa che in principio la strega voleva trasformarmi in un ranocchio, se non è un indizio questo…»  
Allison continuava ad apparire ben poco convinta. «È che sembra così tanto una cosa da fiaba» obiettò. «Possibile che non ci sia un sistema più razionale?»  
«Razionale? Stiamo parlando della saga di Harry Potter, ricordi?» ribatté lui. «Quella in cui un maghetto non ancora maggiorenne sconfigge lo stregone più crudele di tutti i tempi con la forza dell’amore?»  
«Anche tu non hai tutti i torti…» ammise lei, ancora dubbiosa.  
«Dai, proviamoci» la incoraggiò Stiles. «In fondo, cosa abbiamo da perdere?»

 

 

«Ginevra Molly Weasley, non costringermi a usare le maniere forti!» stava strillando Ron, mentre agitava forsennatamente la bacchetta.  
Allison si limitò a disarmarlo con un movimento distratto del polso e un «Expelliarmus!»  
Ron tentò di nascondersi dietro uno dei banchi. «Harry» provò di nuovo in tono ragionevole, per quanto l’agitazione glielo permettesse. «Harry, miseriaccia, fai qualcosa, non lo vedi che è impazzita?!»  
Scott se ne rimase immobile, con le braccia conserte e un sorrisetto divertito sulle labbra. Stiles, fermo accanto a lui, non poté fare a meno di ridacchiare.  
Ron assottigliò lo sguardo a due minuscole fessure. «Non credere che non sappia che è tutta colpa tua, Malfoy» gli sibilò con odio.  
Stiles rispose solo con un’alzata di spalle, che Ron non vide nemmeno perché nel frattempo Allison aveva finito la sua manovra di accerchiamento e l’aveva incastrato in un angolo, senza possibilità di fuga.  
Erano nella stessa aula in cui Stiles aveva risvegliato Allison dall’incantesimo: la si sarebbe potuta chiamare giustizia poetica. Scott aveva portato lì Ron con la promessa di spiegargli che diavolo stava succedendo tra lui e Malfoy e, una volta che l’aveva fatto entrare, il sonoro squittio dell’Incantesimo Colloportus l’aveva imprigionato all’interno. Bacchetta in pugno, Allison era letale tanto quanto lo era con arco e frecce. Che per altro si era tenuta, «Per ogni evenienza, Stiles».  
Scott e Stiles si erano sistemati contro il muro laterale a fare da meri osservatori. Quello che avevano osservato, com’era prevedibile, era Ron che dava di matto al pensiero che la sua sorellina volesse baciarlo. In principio l’aveva preso per uno scherzo. Poi, quando aveva capito che lei era seria, aveva protestato con veemenza, gridando all’incesto. Aveva tentato prima di difendersi e, alla fine, perfino di scappare. Il tutto non era durato più di cinque minuti d’orologio. Non per niente, Allison era addestrata all’inseguimento e alla cattura della preda: stava nella definizione stessa di “Cacciatrice”. Al momento, il povero Ron stava provando a strisciare via contro la parete, e Allison cominciava visibilmente a perdere la pazienza.  
«Isaac» gli intimò. «Se non stai fermo te ne faccio pentire.»  
«Gi-Ginny» balbettò lui terrorizzato. «Smettila di chiamarmi con nomi assurdi e lasciami in pace!»  
Allison doveva essersi stancata di tergiversare, perché si lanciò all’attacco. Ron però, forse preso dal panico, la spintonò via con tutta la forza che aveva e si precipitò verso l’uscita.  
Stiles e Scott si rianimarono, pronti a intervenire se fosse stato necessario, ma Allison fu molto più svelta di loro. Ron non era neppure arrivato alla porta che un coltello dall’aria parecchio affilata si conficcò contro l’anta ancora chiusa.

 

  
Stiles non voleva neanche sapere dove Allison si fosse procurata un coltello, né perché lo tenesse sotto l’uniforme. Certe domande era meglio non farsele proprio. Ci mise qualche secondo a distogliere lo sguardo dalla lama, che vibrava appena per la forza con cui era stata lanciata. Quando riportò su Ron, beh… non era più Ron.  
Isaac fissava il pugnale improvvisato con aria rapita. Stiles alzò gli occhi al cielo. D’accordo, forse lui non era la persona più adatta a giudicare le scelte amorose altrui, considerati i suoi trascorsi con Derek. Restava il fatto che soltanto quel disadattato di Isaac poteva trovare romantico che la sua ragazza cercasse di infilzarlo con oggetti acuminati.  
Nel frattempo, Allison si era fatta avanti con cautela e aveva posato una mano sulla spalla di Isaac. Quel lieve tocco l’aveva definitivamente riscosso: nel giro di qualche minuto i due erano passati dal lancio di coltelli all’incatenamento di sguardi. E poi il matto era Stiles! Stava ancora scuotendo il capo per l’incredulità quando Scott gli diede di gomito. Una volta attirata la sua attenzione, si diresse verso la porta e sussurrò un «Alohomora». Stiles lo seguì fuori dall’aula, lasciando un po’ di privacy alla coppia appena riunita.

 

 

In maniera del tutto inaspettata, aver liberato Allison e Isaac aveva drasticamente migliorato la reputazione di Stiles tra i Grifondoro. Con Ron e Ginny che spalleggiavano la nuova amicizia tra Harry e Draco, la maggior parte dei loro compagni di Casa si era rilassata e aveva abbassato la guardia. Il giorno prima in corridoio persino Neville Paciock, che in genere si teneva bene alla larga e proseguiva imperterrito quando lo incrociava, gli aveva rivolto un cenno di saluto.  
L’unica Grifondoro che non sembrava affatto intenzionata a cedere le armi era Hermione che, semmai, era diventata persino più sospettosa di prima. I tentativi di Allison di risvegliare Lydia parevano aver soltanto peggiorato la situazione, se non altro a giudicare dal fatto che ormai Hermione sedeva in disparte dai suoi amici, sia a lezione sia durante i pasti.

 

  
Stiles non poteva fare a meno di domandarsi se trovare Jackson avrebbe potuto aiutare, proprio com’era successo per Allison e Isaac. Per non lasciare nulla di intentato, aveva persino sprecato un pomeriggio a parlare di Porsche nelle vicinanze di tutti i bellocci benestanti del castello, solo per scoprire che tra i maghi adolescenti le auto extralusso non riscuotevano lo stesso successo delle scope da corsa. Il dramma era che non riusciva proprio a dedurre chi potesse mai essere Jackson, visto che lui stesso era Draco. Con la loro fortuna, quell’idiota si era fatto spedire a Beauxbatons nei panni di Fleur, e a Stiles sarebbe toccato organizzare un Torneo Tremaghi per recuperarlo. Chissà se ce n’era già stato uno? Madame Maxime era lì, ma gli anni erano tutti scombinati. Poco male, se non altro Jackson parlava il Francese.  
Hermione a parte, a Hogwarts l’atmosfera generale si era davvero rilassata. Per carità, i Serpeverde erano ancora convinti che Stiles stesse attuando chissà quale piano diabolico a lungo termine, e lui si era guardato bene dal dissuaderli. Gli era stato un filo più difficile spiegare perché fingersi una schiappa a Quidditch fosse essenziale per le sue macchinazioni, specie considerato che Scott, il bastardo, naturalmente recuperava Boccini come se non avesse mai fatto altro nella vita. Poco importava che, fino a una settimana prima, non avesse nemmeno saputo cosa diavolo erano. Stiles non lo mandava a quel paese solo perché gli voleva un bene dell’anima. Meno male che per il momento c’erano stati solo allenamenti, e nessuna partita…  
Oltre ad aver riaffermato il suo ruolo di star della squadra di Grifondoro, Scott era perennemente affaccendato in questioni da Ragazzo Sopravvissuto. Il modo in cui i Serpeverde stavano sempre nella scia di Draco era nulla, rispetto alle attenzioni costanti che l’intera scuola richiedeva a Harry Potter. Per di più, Severus si era messo in testa di dargli lezioni private di Difesa e Legilimanzia, e Stiles aveva il serio sospetto che fosse tutta una scusa per tenerlo lontano da Draco. Il professore era arrivato al punto di fermarlo fuori dall’ingresso di Serpeverde e interrogarlo sulla sua nuova inaspettata amicizia con Harry. Maledetti ex Mangiamorte paranoici e le loro missioni di vita!  
E così, mentre Scott giocava a fare il protagonista (con l’aiuto immancabile di Liam), e Allison e Isaac studiavano una soluzione al problema Lydia, Stiles era di nuovo da solo nella sua ricerca del branco.  
Approfittando della recente – e insperata – popolarità tra i Grifondoro, aveva provato ad avvicinare i gemelli Weasley, giusto per capire se per caso avevano ancora loro la benedetta Mappa del Malandrino. Nemmeno a dirlo, la risposta era stata no. O meglio, la risposta era stata: «Mappa? Non sappiamo nulla di nessuna Mappa. E, se ne sapessimo qualcosa, non lo sapremmo noi, lo saprebbe il tuo amico Harry». Mentre parlavano, a osservare il loro affiatamento innato, a Stiles era anche venuto il dubbio che potessero essere i loro, di gemelli. Aiden ed Ethan, e di conseguenza Danny, erano sempre così ai margini del branco che Stiles non era neppure certo che anche loro fossero stati risucchiati nell’incantesimo della strega. Non avendo altro a cui attaccarsi, aveva intavolato un discorso sulla motocicletta di Sirius Black, millantando che Harry l’avesse accompagnato a vederla. Fred e George erano apparsi interessati, ma non c’era stato nessun risveglio provvidenziale.  
Tanto per non discriminare, Stiles aveva fatto la stessa cosa anche con le gemelle Patil, con l’unico risultato che Calì si era convinta che Draco ci stesse provando con lei. Non bastava già Blaise, che continuava a fare battutine a doppio senso ogni volta che erano nella stessa stanza? Stiles riusciva a sgattaiolare via solo perché Tiger gli si parava davanti come un grosso muro impenetrabile e grugniva minaccioso.  
Era proprio vero che tutti preferivano i biondi. Non fosse stato già felicemente sistemato, Stiles avrebbe trovato il modo di tenersi l’aspetto di Draco.  
A proposito del suo musone preferito, Stiles continuava a non avere la minima idea di dove sbattere la testa. Se non aveva ancora iniziato a dare di matto, era solo e unicamente perché a Hogwarts non sembravano aggirarsi psicopatiche con intenti omicidi. Stiles aveva controllato: sapeva bene che se ce n’era qualcuna era facile che stesse ronzando attorno al suo ragazzo. Per quanto Derek gli mancasse da morire, fintanto che non compariva la Umbridge, si era detto, poteva stare tranquillo.


	5. Capitolo 4 - Non tutte le streghe vanno oltre l’apparenza

**CAPITOLO 4  
** **Non tutte le streghe vanno oltre l’apparenza**

 

Dal momento che la sua dolce metà si era nascosta peggio di un Molliccio rintanato in un angolino buio, Stiles aveva deciso di darsi da fare per trovare quella di Scott. Che, per la cronaca, non se lo meritava affatto. Lui e i suoi mille impegni, e le sue doti istintive di Cercatore! Però Stiles non era capace di serbare rancore - a Scott, a chiunque altro ne serbava con estrema noncuranza - e comunque la povera Kira non ne aveva nessuna colpa.  
Ormai era appurato che gli accoppiamenti dei libri non erano di alcun aiuto nell’individuare i membri del branco. Cioè, per quanto uniti fossero gli Weasley, Molly era una mamma all’antica e le sarebbe venuto un colpo, a vedere insieme Isaac e Allison. Stiles stesso era un esempio lampante: poteva anche essere uno screanzato che non riusciva a riconoscere il proprio ragazzo, ma di sicuro le coscione di Derek non erano fasciate dentro la minigonna in pelle di Pansy Parkinson (già era un miracolo che ci stessero quelle di Erica). A quel punto, l’unica cosa sensata da fare era ragionare analiticamente, andando per similitudini e per esclusioni.  
La sua deduzione l’aveva condotto fuori dalla classe di Babbanologia, dove i Corvonero e i Tassorosso si stavano pian piano disperdendo dopo la lezione conclusiva della giornata. La sua preda era stata l’ultima a lasciare l’aula, e al momento lo stava osservando con la testa leggermente inclinata di lato e un’espressione sognante in volto. Gli occhi di Stiles erano subito caduti sul pendente che lei stava indossando, grosso come un’arancia e smaltato con colori brillanti. Vederlo lo convinse ancora di più di essere nel posto giusto.

 

  
«Ehi Luna» la salutò coprendo i pochi passi che li separavano.  
«Ciao, Malfoy-non-Malfoy» rispose lei con un sorriso sincero.  
Stiles trasecolò. «Come mi hai chiamato?»  
«Malfoy-non-Malfoy» ripeté lei, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo. «Come altro avrei dovuto chiamarti?»  
Stiles continuò a fissarla, ammutolito come gli era capitato poche volte nella vita.  
«Oh, scusa!» esclamò lei quando registrò la sua reazione attonita. «Preferisci Draco-non-Draco? È che non abbiamo mai avuto molta confidenza, in genere tu e i tuoi amici mi fate i dispetti o mi ridete dietro.»  
Stiles tentò disperatamente di non sentirsi in colpa per qualcosa che non era nemmeno opera sua. Luna, per la verità, non pareva arrabbiata o risentita: per lei non era niente più che un dato di fatto.  
«Mi dispiace per i dispetti» le disse. «Sarei felice se anche noi diventassimo amici. Puoi chiamarmi semplicemente Draco--»  
«Eh no» lo interruppe lei. «Così si fa confusione. Se Draco-non-Draco lo chiamo solo Draco, poi come dovrei chiamare Draco? Non-Draco-non-Draco?»  
Stiles sentiva arrivare un principio di mal di testa. Invece che a Hogwarts, gli sembrava di essere finito nel Paese delle Meraviglie. Decise che l’unica soluzione sensata era quella di tentare un approccio diretto.  
«Hai ragione, non sono il vero Draco. E tu come fai a saperlo?»  
«Beh, è evidente» sentenziò lei, arricciandosi una ciocca di capelli attorno al dito. «Si capisce benissimo. Hai la faccia tutta sbagliata. E la voce, la voce è completamente diversa. E come sorridi a Harry-non-Harry, davvero, è proprio evidentissimo!»  
«Eppure sei l’unica ad essersene accorta» mormorò Stiles. In effetti, ora che ci ripensava, Luna aveva anche riconosciuto Harry a Villa Malfoy, nonostante avesse il volto Trasfigurato dall’incantesimo di Hermione. Aveva scordato quel dettaglio. «Come mai gli altri non l’hanno notato?»  
«Spesso le persone sono distratte dalle cose poco importanti» spiegò Luna tutta seria. «È per questo che nessuno vede mai i Nargilli.»  
«Non hai la tua collana che li tiene lontani, però» commentò Stiles, riferendosi al girocollo di tappi di Burrobirra che lei spesso indossava nei libri. «Non che quella che hai addosso ora non sia interessante. Posso vederla da vicino?»  
Quando lei annuì, Stiles allungò una mano e sollevò il ciondolo massiccio verso di sé. Pesava come un macigno, e raffigurava una testa di lupo dalle fattezze vagamente umanoidi.  
«Dove l’hai trovato?» le domandò.  
«Fa parte della mia collezione» rispose lei, sfilandoglielo di mano per accarezzarne la superficie. «Stanotte ho sognato i lupi, e mi è venuta voglia di mettermelo.»  
Quella conversazione diventava più assurda a ogni minuto che passava.  
«Cos’hai sognato, di preciso?» chiese Stiles. Non gli risultava che le Kitsune facessero sogni premonitori, ma era meglio non rischiare. D’altra parte, quella tra loro che aveva strane visioni era la Banshee, solo che se Lydia era Luna, Stiles era la Principessa Leila.  
«Un branco di lupi sperduti» rispose lei con lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto, mentre con le dita torceva appena la collana.  
«Io li sto cercando, quei lupi» bisbigliò Stiles. «Solo che non so dove trovarli.»  
Luna parve riscuotersi dalla sua trance. «Non temere, Draco-non-Draco» lo rassicurò. «Come diceva mia madre, le cose smarrite prima o poi trovano sempre il modo di tornare da noi.»

 

 

Ancora una volta, il bacio del vero amore era stato un fiasco totale. Ecco cosa succedeva a lasciarsi trascinare dai falsi romanticismi e dal condizionamento mediatico.  
Convincere Scott a baciare Luna non era stato per niente facile. Scott si era arreso e aveva acconsentito solo dopo che Stiles gli aveva assicurato che quella era Kira al cento per cento. In fondo, una piccola bugia a fin di bene non aveva mai ammazzato nessuno. Purtroppo per lui, Scott non era stato della stessa opinione: siccome non aveva funzionato era andato su tutte le furie e, quando Scott McCall era arrabbiato, ti lanciava sguardi da cane bastonato che avrebbero fatto sentire in colpa persino Colui-Che-Non-Doveva-Essere-Nominato (dato che non capiva a che punto della trama si trovavano, ammesso che in quella sottospecie di realtà parallela tutta scombinata ci fosse una trama a cui fare riferimento, Stiles preferiva non correre rischi inutili).  
A costo di suonare ripetitivo, non era mica colpa sua. Kira e Luna avevano delle somiglianze innegabili. Aveva tentato di ricordarlo a Scott, e si era beccato un «Kira sarà anche un po’ stramba, Stiles, ma quella è completamente fuori di zucca!» Era probabile che non avesse aiutato il modo in cui Luna aveva assestato un paio di pacche commiseratorie alla spalla di Scott, spiegando a “Harry-non-Harry” che era molto lusingata, però era meglio se restavano solo amici, e comunque preferiva evitare i baci perché «ti confondono il cervello peggio di un Gorgosprizzo».  
Okay, Stiles era disposto ad ammetterlo, Luna non sembrava avere proprio tutte le rotelle a posto. Ciononostante era una strega molto più abile e intelligente di quanto potesse apparire a prima vista. Non era un caso se era stata smistata a Corvonero. Luna era sveglia e percettiva. Come Kira aveva un cuore gentile e un’immensa empatia e, nel momento del pericolo, era capacissima di difendere se stessa e gli altri. Poi sì, era socialmente imbranata e si vestiva come un fenomeno da baraccone, solo che a voler puntualizzare… per Stiles non era affatto un difetto, ma non si poteva negare che Kira sembrasse uscita dritta da un manga. Lei e le sue figuracce epocali, per non parlare dell’abbigliamento. I pantaloni con le margheritone, i gilè con i fumetti di Superman e i leggings con gli eroi della Marvel - era pure pari opportunità, come si faceva a non volerle bene? – e, ancora, le magliette con le bocche o con le motociclette... Insomma, in tutta Hogwarts Luna era l’unica con cui avesse degli evidenti punti in comune, quindi Stiles rimaneva convinto della sua deduzione. Era chiaro che quel benedetto bacio del vero amore non funzionava su nessuno che non fosse Biancaneve o la Bella Addormentata.  
A quel punto, a Stiles non rimaneva che attuare il piano B. Tanto ormai s’era capito: i suoi compagni di branco trovano più familiare la violenza dei baci.  
Procurarsi una katana a Hogwarts era francamente impossibile, per cui Stiles doveva ripiegare su una spada. Gliene veniva in mente solo una, e sgraffignarla presentava le sue belle complicazioni. Per una volta la sorte era dalla sua parte, visto che Silente, quella mattina a colazione, aveva annunciato di doversi recare a Londra per impegni ufficiali. Anche in quel caso, ricordare le parole d’ordine dai libri era una comodità non da poco. Stiles doveva solo augurarsi che la spada fosse ancora nell’ufficio del preside e non sul fondo di un laghetto ghiacciato o, ancora peggio, in un caveau della Gringott. Non sarebbe stata la prima volta che dovevano scassinare una banca, ma senza Derek per spaccare i muri a cazzotti Stiles la vedeva dura.  
Dopo aver abilmente dribblato Mrs. Purr con una tattica similare a quella che utilizzava per dribblare suo padre, evitando così che la gatta malefica potesse attirare il suo padrone – anche se Stiles non l’aveva incrociato, se c’era lei Gazza non poteva essere lontano – Stiles arrivò finalmente a destinazione. Notò subito che la spada non era esposta in nessuna teca come all’inizio del settimo libro (non aveva importanza che, in quel caso, non sarebbe neppure stata la vera Spada di Grifondoro, tanto per lui una valeva l’altra). Figurarsi, sarebbe stato troppo semplice. Però non era un buon motivo per rassegnarsi: era altamente probabile che fosse ancora nascosta dentro il Cappello Parlante. Quando l’ebbe individuato, Stiles provò a scuoterlo, a infilarci una mano dentro e persino a ragionarci, ma quell’accidenti di copricapo pieno di toppe sdrucite rimase cocciutamente inanimato. E vuoto.

 

  
Oh, certo! Come aveva fatto a non pensarci? La spada spuntava fuori solo per i Grifondoro. Poco male, non gli restava che rubare il cappello stesso e farla recuperare da Allison. O da Isaac, così finalmente avrebbe fatto qualcosa per rendersi utile. Scott era meglio tenerlo all’oscuro di tutta la faccenda. Stiles era pronto a scommettere che fosse ancora in bagno a fare penitenza per aver baciato un’altra ragazza lavandosi la bocca con il sapone.

 

 

Stiles avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo. Che gli era saltato in mente, di chiedere aiuto a Isaac? Com’era prevedibile, quell’arraffatore di migliori amici non era proprio capace di rendersi utile senza complicargli la vita. Okay, okay, forse Stiles non avrebbe dovuto lasciarsi coinvolgere in un dibattito sulla qualità dei libri contro quella dei film, è che, porca miseria, come si poteva anche solo fare il paragone? Giusto i blasfemi come Isaac che avevano mollato “La pietra filosofale” dopo appena tre capitoli potevano dire certe stronzate. Era suo preciso dovere di fan difendere l’integrità dell’opera originale! Comunque fosse, mentre loro battibeccavano, Allison si era infilata in mezzo borbottando di maschi idioti, aveva agguantato il cappello e tirato fuori la spada. A quel punto, Stiles aveva dovuto tagliare corto (leggasi anche: concludere la discussione con una pernacchia), sfilarle il cimelio di mano e fiondarsi verso Corvonero prima che Allison decidesse che, in fondo, un’arma in più faceva sempre comodo. La stava già ammirando con l’espressione con cui una ragazza normale avrebbe guardato un collier di diamanti.  
Quel particolare gioiellino, però, era destinato a un’altra. Peccato che Luna non stesse affatto avendo la reazione sperata.  
«La Spada di Grifondoro?» era stato il suo commento incuriosito. «Ti ringrazio, Draco-non-Draco, ormai non ci serve più.» Sembrava quasi dispiaciuta di dovergli dare una delusione.  
Stiles tentò di nuovo di porgerle l’elsa. «In che senso non ti serve più? Un’arma serve sempre» la incoraggiò.  
Luna scosse la testa con forza, facendo sollevare una nuvola di capelli biondi. «No, serviva a Harry. Quello vero, non il tuo amico. Io, Ginny e Neville abbiamo cercato di prenderla, ma non ci siamo riusciti.»  
Stiles scavò nella memoria e inquadrò l’avvenimento a cui lei si stava riferendo. «Piton è un guastafeste» commentò con cameratismo. «Sapeva benissimo perché la stavate cercando. Avrebbe potuto evitare di mettervi in punizione, se non altro.»  
«Il professor Piton non ha mai cattive intenzioni» obiettò lei con aria solenne. «Ci ha mandati da Hagrid, non è stato così male. Abbiamo dato da mangiare a uno Schiopodo Sparacoda.»  
Solo nel mondo di Luna Lovegood quella poteva essere una bella cosa. Stiles si riscosse con un notevole sforzo: ogni volta che si ritrovava a parlare con Luna, provava un moto di umana empatia per tutti coloro che, nel corso della sua vita, si erano ritrovati a parlare con lui. Era come tentare di guidare un’auto con il pilota automatico che si inseriva da solo.  
«Potresti tenerla in mano soltanto per un momento?» la supplicò. «Anche se non ti serve più. Te lo chiedo come favore personale.»  
«Va bene, Draco-non-Draco» acconsentì lei in tono magnanimo. «Ma ti avverto: sono contraria alle armi. Come diciamo sempre al Cavillo, ferisce più la penna della lama.»  
Se Stiles ricordava bene i libri, Luna non era poi così avversa agli incantesimi di attacco, quando si trovava in battaglia. Eppure alcune cose erano innegabili: non solo Stiles non stava assistendo a un risveglio miracoloso, ma Luna dava l’impressione di non avere la minima idea di come si maneggiava una spada. Teneva l’elsa stretta dall’estremità, con i pugni sovrapposti l’uno all’altro, e la faceva ondeggiare a mezz’asta quasi fosse troppo pesante per poterla sollevare.  
Per la prima volta, Stiles si arrese all’evidenza: doveva essersi sbagliato, quella non poteva essere Kira.  
«Puoi riprenderla, adesso?» domandò lei, puntandogli addosso un paio d’occhi grandi come fanali. «Non vorrei tagliarti una gamba per sbaglio. Poi per farla ricrescere bisogna fare tre giri in tondo sulla groppa di un Ippogrifo all’alba di un giovedì. Ed è difficile guidarlo senza un piede.»  
Stiles iniziava a comprendere il punto di vista di Scott. Afferrò la spada con cautela; tra tutti e due, non era poi così impensabile che facessero fuori qualche arto.  
«Ti ringrazio, Luna» le disse comunque. Lei salutò con un piccolo inchino.  
Sul serio: c’era un branco di Licantropi sotto mentite spoglie, e una che si chiamava Luna non ne faceva parte? Chissà se era per via del nome che sognava lupi sperduti. O forse era solo una strega molto speciale.

 

 

Stiles giocherellava con il cucchiaio, senza davvero prestare attenzione al porridge che aveva nel piatto. Quella mattina aveva gettato alle ortiche ogni cautela e si era seduto direttamente in mezzo ai Grifondoro, al posto che fino a pochi giorni prima era stato di Hermione. Vederla in disparte in fondo alla tavolata gli metteva addosso una tristezza di proporzioni intergalattiche. Nemmeno la presenza di Tiger e Goyle, strizzati tra un Dean Tomas e una Lavanda Brown dall’aria sbigottita, era sufficiente a strappargli una risatina.  
Dopo la debacle con Luna, il morale di Stiles era finito sotto le scarpe. L’unica cosa positiva era che, a vederlo così abbattuto, Scott aveva scordato di essere offeso ed era tornato il ragazzo affettuoso di sempre. Stiles si premette contro la sua spalla d’istinto, in cerca di rassicurazione. Quando non ricevette in cambio nemmeno una lieve pressione, si voltò a osservarlo incuriosito.  
Scott sembrava perso nei suoi pensieri. Aveva la faccia quasi imbambolata, come se fosse totalmente su un altro pianeta. In principio Stiles pensò che avesse gli occhi fissi nel vuoto, e gli ci volle un istante per rendersi conto che la testa di Scott si muoveva appena, come a voler tallonare qualsiasi cosa avesse catturato la sua attenzione in modo così viscerale.  
Stiles seguì la direzione del suo sguardo attraverso la Sala Grande, oltre le schiene di decine di ragazzi, fino a raggiungere il tavolo di Corvonero. Per un istante pensò che il suo amico stesse sorvegliando Luna (era ancora piuttosto scioccato) e invece no, era concentrato su un altro gruppo di studenti. In mezzo a loro, due iridi scure puntavano dritto verso Scott e, perfino a quella distanza, Stiles poteva intuire che lo stavano fissando con la stessa identica intensità maniacale.  
Oh, ma per l’amor del cielo! Quello era un trucco ignobile e disonesto!  
«Scott» bisbigliò. «Ehi, Scott!»  
«Uhm?» fu l’unica risposta di cui venne degnato.  
«Piantala di fare gli occhi dolci a Cho Chang e ascoltami» lo rimbeccò Stiles.  
Scott parve ricollegare il cervello. «Occhi dolci? Quali occhi dolci?! Non stavo facendo gli occhi dolci a nessuno!» si affrettò a negare.  
Stiles si trattenne a stento dal rifilargli uno scappellotto. «La brunetta asiatica a cui hai sbavato dietro per tutta la colazione?» lo rimbeccò Stiles. «Ti ricorda qualcuno?»  
Scott cominciò a sputacchiare delle mezze proteste smozzicate, ma Stiles aveva smesso di ascoltarlo. Sul serio, Cho Chang? Non c’entrava un fico secco con Kira! Quello era razzismo bello e buono. Solo perché erano tutte e due orientali, alla strega sembrava un motivo sufficiente? Non appartenevano nemmeno allo stesso gruppo etnico! Con quella logica, doveva dedurre che Blaise in realtà fosse Boyd? Stiles sbiancò al solo pensiero. Ci mancava solo quello; Blaise ci provava con lui senza sosta sin da quando erano arrivati a Hogwarts, anche volendo ignorare l’imbarazzo, Erica lo avrebbe squarciato da parte a parte direttamente con le unghie smaltate, senza nemmeno sprecarsi a tirar fuori gli artigli.  
«Stiles? Stiles!»  
Scott riuscì finalmente a richiamare la sua attenzione.  
«Stavolta temo che sia davvero Kira, amico» gli spiegò con una smorfia indispettita. «Non ci potevo mai arrivare, non ha nessun senso. È che questa strega malefica è fissata con le apparenze in una maniera allucinante, santo cielo! Non ho mai incontrato nessuno così ossessionato dall’estetica. Oddio, esclusa forse la professoressa Blake, che però era un attimino più giustificata, con la faccia che si ritrovava, e poi sai, a stare con Derek verrebbero i complessi a una top model, fidati, se non lo so io... Comunque la professoressa Blake era una pazza invasata, quindi non è che la strega ci stia facendo una gran bella figura.» Si interruppe giusto il tempo di respirare. «Te lo assicuro, Scott, stavolta è Kira davvero, basta vedere come vi guardavate. Quindi adesso andiamo da lei e tu la baci, tanto lei e Harry stavano insieme, non le sembrerà nemmeno così stra--»  
«Non se ne parla nemmeno.» Quando Scott serrava la mascella in quel modo, era virtualmente impossibile fargli cambiare idea. «Io non bacio più nessuno finché non ho Kira in carne e ossa davanti agli occhi.»  
«E va bene, va bene» si rassegnò Stiles. «Vado a recuperare la spada. Tanto per cambiare devo fare tutto io…»

 

 

Il sorriso a mille watt che spuntò in faccia a Scott quando Stiles, durante la pausa pranzo, gli riportò davvero la sua Kira valeva tutta la frustrazione degli innumerevoli tentativi andati a male. Lo scalpore per il ritorno di fiamma tra l’eroe del Mondo Magico e il suo primo amore, però, non durò più di ventiquattrore. La sera dopo, a cena, il brusio degli studenti era causato da una coppia all’apparenza fresca di giornata.  
«Che ci fa Pansy in braccio a quel pappamolle di Paciock, le ha dato di volta il cervello?» grugnì Tiger indignato. «Non temere, capo! Ti vendichiamo noi.»

 

  
Stiles si affrettò a fermare lui e Goyle, che si stava giusto arrotolando le maniche della tunica, prima che potessero andare a fare danno.  
«State tranquilli, è tutto sotto controllo» li rassicurò. E proseguì a millantare di come Pansy stesse fraternizzando con il nemico dietro sua richiesta, perché anche quello faceva parte del suo piano diabolico di sfacelo e distruzione. Era il minimo che poteva fare, dal momento che Erica e Boyd, fino a quel punto, erano gli unici che avevano avuto la buona grazia di liberarsi dall’incantesimo a vicenda, senza che lui muovesse nemmeno un dito.  
Stiles incrociò gli occhi divertiti di Erica e alzò il suo bicchiere di succo di zucca in un brindisi silenzioso alle coppie autosufficienti.


	6. Capitolo 5 - A ognuno la sua preda

**CAPITOLO 5**  
**A ognuno la sua preda**

 

Da quando Pansy passava più tempo a Grifondoro che a Serpeverde, il tasso ormonale nella Sala Comune era precipitato in maniera vertiginosa. Stiles in genere non ci si trastullava molto, ma di tanto in tanto era piacevole concedersi un momento per starsene accoccolato nella poltrona vicina al caminetto e immaginare di essere stretto nell’abbraccio di Derek, senza essere disturbato dalle esclamazioni o dai commenti poco signorili dei propri compagni, che si comportavano come se non avessero mai visto un paio di tacchi a spillo o una scollatura a balconcino. Quella sera, però, l’atmosfera era decisamente rilassata. Forse perfino troppo.  
Stiles doveva essersi assopito, perché al suo risveglio scoprì con orrore che il salone era deserto, a esclusione di lui stesso e di un Blaise Zabini dall’aria famelica.  
«Finalmente soli, Draco» gli soffiò dal divano su cui era seduto, mentre accavallava le gambe con fare seducente.  
Stiles imprecò tra i denti, tentando di scacciare via le ultime tracce di sonno.  
«Non fare quella faccia, non mordo mica.» Il suo sguardo si fece calcolatore. «A meno che a te non piaccia, s’intende. Pansy dà l’impressione di essere una che non si fa pregare troppo.»  
No, in effetti Erica era l’esatto contrario di una verginella pudica. Stiles non si sarebbe sorpreso se lei e Boyd ogni tanto avessero approfittato dell’attrezzatura da luna piena per fini molto meno canonici. Non come Derek, che andava rassicurato con un contratto in triplice copia su carta bollata prima di convincerlo ad affondare, anche solo per gioco, con i denti. Quelli umani, eh.  
«Non per essere rude, Zabini, ma quello che mi piace o non mi piace a letto non è davvero affar tuo. Pensavo di averti detto molto chiaramente che non sono interessato.» Stiles non si illudeva che una rispostaccia bastasse a farlo desistere, ma che alternativa aveva?  
«Oh, andiamo» riprese Blaise con un sorriso ammiccante. «Mica ti sto chiedendo di sposarmi. È solo del sano divertimento fra amici.»  
«Noi non siamo amici» ribatté Stiles. «Resta dove sei.»  
Blaise fece finta di non aver sentito l’ultima parte e si alzò con un unico movimento fluido. «Potremmo sempre diventarlo.» Il suo tono era talmente suggestivo che Stiles si ritrovò a rabbrividire, e non certo di aspettativa.  
«Non fare un altro passo!» gli intimò. E, per sicurezza, sfoderò la bacchetta.  
Lungi dall’allarmarsi, Blaise scoppiò a ridere. «Come, ora che non c’è Tiger a proteggerti dal grosso lupo cattivo hai deciso di Schiantarmi?»  
Stiles era ad anni luce da uno Stupeficium. La sua migliore opzione era provare con un Incantesimo della Pastoia. Allison gli stava dando lezioni a tempo perso, solo che finora al massimo era riuscito a immobilizzarle un braccio. Valeva comunque la pena di fare un tentativo, specie considerato il fatto che Blaise non pareva per nulla intenzionato a desistere. Al contrario, sembrava ringalluzzito all’idea che Draco opponesse un po’ di resistenza.  
«Non preoccuparti» gli sussurrò. «Mi piace una preda combattiva.»  
Stiles strillò un «Petrificus Totalus!» così forte che si stupì di non aver svegliato mezzo dormitorio. Tutta colpa di Goyle che russava come un vaporetto. Con raccapriccio e con un filo di imbarazzo, si ritrovò a osservare un fiotto di magia che esplodeva nell’aria come un fuoco d’artificio, invece che sfrecciare a colpire il nemico. Dannazione, più era agitato e meno ci riusciva.  
Blaise, nel frattempo, stava ancora ridacchiando di gusto. «Oh, Draco, lo vedi che mi vuoi anche tu?»  
Prima che Blaise potesse coprire i pochi metri che ancora li separavano, Stiles, in mancanza d’altro, pensò bene di lanciargli la bacchetta in testa. Ehi, quando si impanicava perdeva sia il senno che il ritegno, e allora? Non che fosse stato chissà quale tiro letale: con la mira che si ritrovava, la bacchetta prese a roteare impazzita e compì un arco che sarebbe andato a finire ben oltre il suo bersaglio. Blaise però, per una qualche inspiegabile ragione, spiccò un salto che lasciò Stiles letteralmente a bocca aperta e la agguantò al volo, senza neppure spettinarsi i capelli.

 

  
Un istante dopo, stava fissando l’oggetto che aveva appena… parato?, con un’espressione così sbigottita che quasi stonava sul suo volto. Un sospetto inatteso si fece strada nella mente di Stiles, e una breve oscillazione nel tessuto della realtà gliene diede subito conferma.  
«Danny?!»  
Al suo richiamo, Danny abbassò il pugno che ancora stringeva la bacchetta e spostò lo sguardo su di lui. «Stiles?» domandò perplesso. «Che diavolo sta… ommioddio.» La parte finale fu a malapena un sussurro, accompagnato da uno sgranare d’occhi e dal rossore violento che gli accese le guance. «Oddio, Stiles, non riesco a credere di…»  
Danny non sembrava neanche in grado di concludere la frase. Alla vista di quel palese disagio, piuttosto che offendersi come forse avrebbe dovuto, Stiles si sentì in qualche modo vendicato. Proprio per quel motivo non poté fare a meno di infierire almeno un pochino.  
«Cosa non riesci a credere, di averci provato con me per tutto questo tempo?» domandò con un sopracciglio inarcato.  
Danny passò dal color pomodoro a un pallore spettrale nel giro di pochi secondi. «Quanto… quanto tempo?» chiese con la voce che iniziava a spezzarsi. «Non ricordo bene cos’è successo, a parte qui, adesso… con te… oddio, Stiles, mi dispiace, non so cosa mi sia preso, io…»  
Okay, non era più nemmeno divertente. Quand’era così stravolto Danny gli ricordava Scott, e un simil-Scott sconvolto era l’ultima cosa al mondo che Stiles avesse voglia di vedere.  
«Stai calmo, non è colpa tua» cominciò con un grosso sospiro. Per la trecentesima volta da quand’erano arrivati a Hogwarts, si ritrovò a far sedere un amico in stato confusionale e a raccontargli l’accaduto per filo e per segno. Avrebbe dovuto decidersi a registrarsi, così almeno si sarebbe risparmiato di ripetere tutto daccapo.  
«E quindi ti ho liberato per pura combinazione» gli spiegò per concludere. «Non avevo la minima idea che fossi tu. Anche perché, sul serio, Danny» continuò con un’occhiata torva, «che diavolo era quest’improvvisa attrazione nei miei confronti?»  
Danny arrossì di nuovo, e di una tonalità ancora più intensa. «Beh, è che io…» mugugnò, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
Stiles gli assestò un’amichevole gomitata nelle costole.  
«Vedi, è che io…» Danny si schiarì la gola rumorosamente. «Oh, e va bene, tanto peggio di così non può andare. È che ho sempre avuto una cotta per Draco, fin da bambino» confessò con un filo di voce. «È stato il mio primo amore, per così dire… ho sempre avuto un debole per i cattivi ragazzi.»  
Fu il turno di Stiles di fissarlo sbalordito. «Vuoi dire che non ci stavi provando con me, ci stavi provando con Draco?!» Danny annuì appena. Era così imbarazzato che a Stiles faceva quasi pena, anche se non abbastanza da impedirgli di chiedere: «E cos’era tutto quel parlare di prede e lupi cattivi?»  
Danny, se possibile, apparve ancora più sopraffatto dalla vergogna. «Oh, è che beh, sai, io e Ethan, sì, noi a volte…»  
«Okay, okay, ho capito» si intromise Stiles, sventolandogli una mano davanti alla faccia. «Non c’è bisogno che mi racconti i giochini zozzi che fate a letto. Già così so molto più sulle tue abitudini sessuali di quanto avrei mai voluto. E, tra parentesi, se poi Ethan cercherà di ammazzarmi ti riterrò personalmente responsabile.»  
Danny assunse quell’espressione che Stiles aveva imparato a interpretare con: «Non farti ingannare, sembra una bestia feroce ma in realtà è il mio cucciolotto.» Cucciolotto un par di palle, Ethan aveva un istinto possessivo e dei guizzi di gelosia da far invidia a quelli di Derek. In genere scattava non appena qualcuno si azzardava anche solo a guardare Danny con eccessivo interesse, ben conscio che il suo armamentario di muscoli avrebbe scoraggiato la maggior parte dei pretendenti.  
Di colpo, qualcosa fece clic nella mente di Stiles.  
«Danny!» esclamò afferrandogli un braccio. «Danny, penso di sapere chi è Ethan!»  
Danny dimenticò all’istante tutto l’imbarazzo. Perfino le fossette fecero subito capolino. «Davvero?»  
«Sì» confermò Stiles. «E penso anche di sapere come fare a svegliarlo. Però devi fidarti di me.»  
Danny annuì con un cenno solenne del capo. «Lo sai che mi fido» rispose, come se fosse la cosa più semplice del mondo. Stiles si ritrovò a ingoiare a vuoto per sciogliere un groppo alla gola. «Cosa vuoi che faccia?» chiese Danny.  
«Aspettami qui» rispose Stiles, «e quando torno reggimi il gioco.»

 

 

«Non capisco, capo. Che succede?»  
Tiger aveva un’aria che, su una persona più attraente, si sarebbe potuta definire _adorabilmente confusa_. Nella realtà dei fatti, il modo in cui sbatteva le palpebre per spannarsi la vista ancora impastata di sonno lo faceva assomigliare più che altro a un grosso gufo arruffato. Il groviglio di capelli e i segni del cuscino sulle guance non aiutavano un granché.  
«Vincent» esordì Stiles tutto pomposo. «Volevo che fossi il primo a ricevere la bella notizia.»  
Con quelle parole, si affiancò a Danny e gli fece scivolare un braccio attorno alla vita. Esultò interiormente quando vide che Tiger sembrava essersi svegliato di colpo.  
«Quale bella notizia?» La domanda aveva una chiara inflessione minacciosa.  
«Quella di me e Blaise!» cinguettò Stiles, mentre si stringeva ancora più addosso a Danny.  
Tiger irrigidì la mascella. «Credevo che non ti interessasse.»  
«Oh, sciocchezze» sentenziò Stiles. «Un giovane scapolo di buona famiglia deve sempre farsi desiderare un po’.» Stiles ignorò il lieve tremore che attraversava il corpo di Danny; era evidente che si stava trattenendo a stento dallo scoppiare a ridere. «Blaise è così attraente, alla fine ho dovuto cedere.»  
Tiger aveva preso a torcersi le mani in un chiaro segno di nervosismo. O forse stava già scaldando i pugni?  
«E poi sai, Blaise è stato così romantico» continuò Stiles, deciso a metterci su il carico da novanta. «Ha preparato un picnic per due e mi ha portato su alla Torre di Astronomia, lontano da sguardi indiscreti.»  
Anche se si era voltato verso Danny per dedicargli uno sorriso pieno di saccarina, Stiles non mancò di notare, con la coda dell’occhio, la piega incazzata che avevano assunto le labbra di Tiger.

 

  
«Abbiamo steso una coperta sul pavimento e abbiamo guardato le stelle per ore» sospirò con fare teatrale. «Poi, beh, quello che è successo dopo non te lo posso raccontare, sono pur sempre un gentiluomo.» E affondò il colpo posando un bacio a fior di pelle sul collo di Danny.  
«Levagli subito le mani di dosso!» tuonò Tiger.  
Stiles non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Si staccò da Danny e, per buona misura, si nascose dietro di lui. Solo quando lo sentì mormorare un «Bentornato» con una punta di ilarità, azzardò una sbirciatina oltre la sua spalla.  
Missione compiuta! Stiles stava per lanciarsi in una sequela di giustificazioni, onde evitare che Ethan decidesse comunque di strozzarlo per quel finto bacetto, quando la voce confusa e assonnata di Aiden li raggiunse dalla scala che portava ai dormitori.  
«Si può sapere che accidenti è successo?»  
Fantastico: era bastato sciogliere l’incantesimo su uno dei due che si era risvegliato in automatico anche l’altro. Onestamente Stiles ci aveva sperato.  
Per una volta, si mise comodo e lasciò che fosse Danny stesso ad aggiornare i gemelli, intervenendo soltanto per aggiungere qualche precisazione qua e là. Ethan e Aiden la stavano prendendo con molta più sportività di quanto Stiles avrebbe mai pronosticato.  
«Non riesco a credere che ti abbiamo fatto da lacchè per giorni.» Aiden stava scuotendo la testa, ma sembrava più divertito che altro. «E tu ce l’hai lasciato fare!»  
«Ehi!» protestò Stiles. «Siete stati le migliori guardie del corpo che avrei mai potuto desiderare» ribatté con una smorfia, e solo dopo si accorse che lo pensava davvero. Contro ogni aspettativa, il tempo passato con Tiger e Goyle gli aveva fatto vedere i gemelli sotto una luce differente. Gli aveva fatto capire che erano capaci di una fedeltà estrema, quando avevano qualcuno da difendere; avevano solo bisogno di un punto di riferimento. _Beta_ , gli suggerì la sua mente. Quando riprese a parlare, fu con tono un po’ intimidito. «Mi avete protetto.»  
I gemelli parevano condividere il suo imbarazzo. Danny, invece, aveva in faccia un sorriso radioso. «Siamo tutti branco, no?» dichiarò con convinzione.  
Stiles si ritrovò ad annuire senza la minima remora. A quel punto, davvero non c’era più nessun dubbio.

 

 

L’aver liberato gran parte del branco aveva risvegliato in Stiles sentimenti contrastanti. Da un lato, come era ovvio, c’erano il sollievo e la soddisfazione per essere già ben oltre metà dell’opera. Dall’altro, invece, c’erano il fastidio e una buona dose di scoramento perché, senza averne alcuna intenzione, aveva sciolto l’incantesimo praticamente su tutti a esclusione delle persone a cui più teneva. Scott a parte, era chiaro. Scott, dal canto suo, continuava a essere poco utile in quel contesto, ma se non altro se la stava cavando alla grande a improvvisarsi Harry Potter. Quella mattina, ad esempio, aveva vinto la prima partita di Quidditch della stagione con un tempo di cattura del Boccino da record (grazie al cielo contro Tassorosso… Stiles aveva i sudori freddi al solo pensiero di dover davvero giocare: già gli allenamenti erano sufficienti a garantirgli la sua dose bisettimanale di umiliazione).  
Di tutto il branco, Allison si stava rivelando l’alleata più preziosa. Visto che Stiles non riusciva proprio a cavarne un ragno dal buco, aveva preso in mano lei la Questione Lydia. Stiles non aveva bisogno di domandarsi il perché: poche cose ti strizzavano il cuore quanto vedere la tua migliore amica tanto sola e confusa. Era un sentimento che condividevano.  
Allison, bisognava concederglielo, era senza dubbio una ragazza metodica. Si premurava sempre di aggiornare Stiles dei progressi che aveva o non aveva fatto, anche se, purtroppo, la maggior parte dei resoconti ricadeva nella seconda categoria.  
Lydia non sembrava proprio intenzionata a cedere. A stento rivolgeva la parola ai suoi compagni di Casa e, ogni volta che Allison aveva provato a farla ragionare, aveva solo peggiorato la situazione. Proprio per quel motivo era già da diversi giorni che ci aveva rinunciato e aveva cambiato approccio. A sentire lei, tracciare i movimenti della strega più brillante della sua età dentro un castello incantato non era poi così diverso dal tracciare quelli delle creature dell’oscurità nel folto della foresta. Una preda era una preda, e Allison era addestrata a seguirne le tracce. Era stato grazie alla sua vigilanza costante - a Stiles scappava da ridere ogni volta che ci pensava - che avevano scoperto che Hermione era andata a parlare con la professoressa McGranitt.  
A quanto pareva, era così convinta che Draco Malfoy avesse lanciato un maleficio su mezza Hogwarts da aver deciso che fosse necessario richiedere l’aiuto della Direttrice della sua Casa. La professoressa, riportava Allison, aveva ascoltato con un’espressione dapprima perplessa, e poi addirittura incredula, mentre Hermione denunciava il comportamento insolito di Harry, Ron, Ginny e perfino Neville. In aggiunta, Hermione le aveva confessato che credeva di essere lei stessa vittima di un sortilegio, perché sentiva strane voci e negli ultimi tempi i fantasmi del castello non facevano che seccarla e richiedere di continuo la sua attenzione.  
La McGranitt, con estremo scorno di Lydia, non sembrava incline a darle retta. Le aveva risposto, con voce gentile ma decisa, che capiva che i cambiamenti sono spesso difficili da accettare, però Hermione non doveva far altro che aprire il cuore e la mente per rendersi conto che l’amicizia tra Harry e Draco aveva, dopo decenni di animosità, portato la pace e l’armonia tra le Case di Grifondoro e Serpeverde e, di conseguenza, nell’intera scuola. L’aveva definito un risultato insperato, quasi un dono del cielo, e le aveva assicurato che i docenti avrebbero fatto tutto il possibile per preservare quell’inattesa tranquillità. Quanto alle voci e al presunto comportamento degli ospiti defunti di Hogwarts, la professoressa l’aveva attribuito a un eccesso di stress nella vita di Hermione, tra lo studio e la difficoltà ad adattarsi a quelle nuove dinamiche sociali. Allison gli aveva raccontato che si era dovuta sedere sulle mani per non intromettersi perché, sul serio, era un po’ come dire alla povera Lydia che aveva le traveggole, quando in realtà loro sapevano bene che aveva ragione lei: i suoi amici _erano_ sotto l’effetto di un incantesimo, soltanto che non l’aveva lanciato Draco.  
Per altro, checché ne dicesse la McGranitt, non tutti gli insegnanti si erano bevuti l’amicizia del secolo senza insospettirsi. E con “non tutti”, Stiles si riferiva a Severus Piton. Il professore di Pozioni non faceva che inchiodarlo con occhiate sospettose. Da buon Serpeverde e da buona spia doppiogiochista, anche lui si era convinto che Draco avesse un secondo fine, solo che al contrario degli studenti stava tentando, seppure con discrezione, di smascherarlo. Stiles lo capiva: proteggere Harry era letteralmente il suo scopo di vita. Ciò non significava che facesse i salti di gioia, essere tenuto d’occhio in quel modo maniacale non gli semplificava certo le cose. Se Stiles aveva un minimo di libertà d’azione era solo perché il professore sembrava aver deciso che era più prudente tallonare Harry. In compenso, per rimediare al fatto di non avere il dono dell’ubiquità, doveva aver ordinato a Gazza di pedinare lui. Non appena Stiles metteva un piede fuori posto, il custode sbucava da dietro l’angolo. Stiles non poteva fare a meno di provare ogni volta un moto di comprensione per il Draco del “Principe Mezzosangue”.

 

  
E così, un’altra settimana era finita senza che Stiles avesse avuto granchè occasione di stanare Derek. Stava giusto cercando di studiare una strategia, consapevole che la domenica aveva più tempo libero per muoversi indisturbato per il castello senza destare troppi sospetti, quando un brusio inaspettato lo distolse dai suoi pensieri.  
Una calca di studenti si era formata nel corridoio del secondo piano. Confuso, Stiles si avvicinò a un gruppetto di Serpeverde, che si scostarono subito per lasciargli spazio. Ciò che vide gli fece raggelare il sangue nelle vene.  
Scott era in ginocchio sul pavimento, chino accanto al corpo pietrificato di Liam. Isaac era piegato su di lui e gli sussurrava con urgenza in un orecchio. Stiles si augurava che gli stesse dando qualche spiegazione; quella era una delle vicende che nei film andava all’incirca nella stessa maniera. Gli bastò un breve ripasso mentale sulla trama per sentirsi più tranquillo: Liam aveva la macchina fotografica davanti alla faccia. Stiles incrociò gli sguardi di Boyd e Aiden attraverso la folla e capì che anche loro avevano notato lo stesso dettaglio. Pure Scott, a quel punto, pareva rincuorato dalle parole di Isaac.  
Rassicurato sul destino di Liam, Stiles passò a preoccuparsi di cosa, effettivamente, nei libri apriva la Camera dei Segreti. Gli ci mancava solo Colui-Che-Preferiva-Non-Nominare-Per-Sicurezza. E poi gli occhi gli caddero sul muro, e sulla scritta di sangue che lo imbrattava.  
«Stiamo scherzando?! Oh, ma per piacere…»


	7. Capitolo 6 - Per entrare e per uscire

**CAPITOLO 6  
** **Per entrare e per uscire**

 

Stiles l’avrebbe trovato esilarante, se non fosse stato così esasperato. A volte gli veniva voglia di sottoporre i membri del suo branco a un test anti-sbruffoneria e cacciare tutti quelli che superavano la soglia limite (se non lo faceva, era solo per amore di Derek).

 

 

Beh, se non altro Jackson non era finito a Beauxbatons? Bisognava trarre consolazione dalle piccole cose. Il vero dramma era che Stiles riusciva benissimo a immaginarselo, mentre batteva la punta gigantesca della coda sui lastroni di pietra del pavimento, spazientito perché là sotto era umido e ci si annoiava. Stiles si sarebbe anche sentito in colpa per non essersi ammazzato di fatica per rintracciarlo, ma ehi, non aveva ancora trovato il suo ragazzo, Jackson era stato letteralmente l’ultima delle sue preoccupazioni.  
Tra l’altro, se non ricordava male, non era stato Colin Canon il primo a essere colpito dal Basilisco, era stata Mrs. Purr. Strano, perché Gazza era presente. Però, a pensarci, non l’aveva vista granché in giro. Era pure probabile che, con tutti quei Licantropi a piede libero, l’istinto felino l’avesse spinta a rintanarsi in qualche angolino sicuro. Comunque fosse, in quella situazione Stiles era davvero avvantaggiato: sapeva già come erano andate le cose. Sapeva quale creatura stava pietrificando gli studenti e sapeva dove trovarla. Quello che non sapeva per certo era chi con esattezza stesse aprendo la Camera, visto che Stiles dubitava fortemente che Allison se ne stesse andando in giro a maneggiare diari maledetti e a sgozzare poveri polli indifesi (anche se non aveva dubbi che, in caso di necessità, sarebbe stata efficientissima in entrambe le cose).  
Considerato che Jackson era il Basilisco, c’era un’unica indiziata che avesse senso. Non sarebbe nemmeno stata la prima volta che Lydia risvegliava un mostro senza neppure esserne cosciente.

 

 

Dal momento che quasi tutto il branco aveva assistito alla pagliacciata della scritta sul muro, avevano deciso di tenere una vera e propria riunione strategica. Esclusa la location, che al posto del loft era la Sala Comune di Serpeverde (Draco l’aveva requisita per _affari importanti_ e Allison l’aveva foderata di Incantesimi Silenzianti), l’unica stranezza era l’assenza di Derek che sbuffava ingrugnito a qualsiasi proposta di Stiles. Il resto sembrava tutto nella norma: Isaac elargiva suggerimenti ridicoli, Aiden ringhiava e parlava sopra gli altri, Allison affilava i coltelli, Boyd ed Erica pomiciavano sul divano… era un po’ come essere a casa.  
Ci erano volute almeno tre ore perché Stiles riuscisse a persuaderli a tornare ognuno al proprio dormitorio e lasciar andare soltanto lui e Scott. Se la presenza di Scott non fosse stata strettamente necessaria per aprire la Camera dei Segreti, Stiles avrebbe volentieri mollato indietro anche lui. Severus e il suo scagnozzo erano così accaniti a pattugliare i corridoi per tenere sotto controllo l’operato di Draco che Stiles si era domandato se Narcissa gli avesse fatto fare un secondo Voto Infrangibile. Almeno la minaccia di essere scoperti era stata utile per zittire le lamentele degli altri, che protestavano a gran voce perché non volevano perdersi tutto il divertimento. Alla fine si erano dovuti arrendere all’evidenza: un intero branco che scorrazzava di notte avrebbe attirato troppo l’attenzione.  
La più difficile da convincere, come era prevedibile, era stata Allison. Stiles si sarebbe anche arreso, in fondo Allison era capace di sgattaiolare inosservata molto meglio di lui e Scott. L’aveva fermato il piccolo ma persistente dubbio che, trattandosi della sicurezza di Lydia, Allison non ci avrebbe pensato due volte a fare la festa al Basilisco. Non che l’avrebbe infreccettato a morte, e non che Stiles fosse contrario per principio, però se possibile preferiva evitare. Una volta tornata in sé, Lydia non l’avrebbe presa mica bene.  
E così, attorno alla mezzanotte, Stiles e Scott erano appostati fuori dal bagno delle ragazze del secondo piano, nascosti alla bene e meglio dietro un arazzo. Per fortuna erano lì da appena dieci minuti quando Lydia fece la sua comparsa, camminando a passo regolare, con lo sguardo vuoto puntato dritto davanti a sé. Stiles l’aveva vista spesso in quello stato di trance e non poté fare a meno di augurarsi che la voce che la guidava fosse solo quella di Jackson. Non aveva alcuna voglia di inciampare in qualche cadavere imprevisto.  
Se ne rimasero buoni buoni nel loro nascondiglio per un altro quarto d’ora, poi si misero in azione. Una volta entrati nel bagno, che era perfino più lurido e sfasciato di quanto Stiles si era aspettato, furono accolti dal pianto disperato di Mirtilla Malcontenta che, a giudicare dalle lagne, si era chiusa in un cubicolo perché Lydia l’aveva completamente ignorata.  
«E poi… e poi…» balbettava tra un singhiozzo e l’altro, «e poi era così _carina_.» Scandì la parola con disgusto, quasi che l’avvenenza di Lydia fosse un affronto diretto alla sua persona. «Con quei capelli ro-rossi come il fuoco, e io… e io… e io sono tutta grigia!» E, a giudicare dal rumore, proruppe in una nuova fiumana di lacrime.  
Scott stava fissando la porta con gli occhi spalancati. Stiles si portò un dito davanti alle labbra; ci mancava giusto che Scott si mettesse in testa di fare il gentiluomo e consolarla. Mirtilla aveva già una cotta per Harry, non li avrebbe mai lasciati in pace.  
«E mi è passata attraverso, attraverso!» aveva ripreso Mirtilla. «Come se non esistessi… sono morta, ma esisto!» Ci fu un sonoro splash, seguito da un beato silenzio. Se la sorte era dalla loro, Mirtilla aveva tentato di nuovo di suicidarsi affogandosi nello scarico.  
Stiles guidò Scott fino al rubinetto che apriva la Camera dei Segreti. «Forza, amico, come ti ho spiegato prima. Di’ qualcosa in Serpentese.»  
Scott gli rivolse un’occhiata carica di perplessità. «Hai detto che mi sarebbe venuto spontaneo» obbiettò. «Io non sento nessunissimo richiamo.»  
Stiles si sforzò di essere paziente. «Sei pur sempre nel corpo di Harry Potter, giusto? Lui sa parlare Serpentese, quindi tu sai parlare Serpentese.»  
«In base a quale logica?» domandò Scott. «Ti assicuro che non so parlare Serpentese.»  
«In base alla logica che riesci a fare tutto quello che riesce a fare lui, senza nemmeno sapere chi è!» sbottò Stiles. «Guarda come sei stato bravo stamattina alla partita.»  
Scott gli posò una mano sulla spalla. «Stiles» cominciò con voce gentile. «Hai mai pensato che gioco bene a Quidditch perché sono un Licantropo e ho dei riflessi soprannaturali?»  
Stiles non ci aveva pensato. «Scott, ci devi provare per forza» insistette. «Non c’è nessun altro modo di aprire quest’accidenti di cunicolo, e non c’è nessun altro a Hogwarts che parli Serpentese.» O almeno Stiles lo sperava.  
Scott, con l’aria di uno che lo faceva più per accontentarlo che perché credesse di poterci riuscire, si concentrò sull’incisione del rubinetto e si produsse in una serie di imbarazzanti rumori sibilanti. Sembrava la brutta imitazione di una caffettiera triste.  
«Maledizione!» Stiles tirò una manata sul muro. Tanto non è che potesse ridurre il bagno in uno stato peggiore.  
«Sta’ calmo, Stiles» cercò di farlo ragionare Scott. «Ci deve pur essere una soluzione.»  
Stiles avrebbe voluto strozzarlo. «No che non c’è una soluzione! L’unica via d’accesso sono le tubature sotto quel diavolo di lavandino.»  
Scott inarcò un sopracciglio. «È tutto qui il problema?»  
Stiles non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di chiedergli cosa intendeva, che Scott aveva afferrato l’intero lavello e l’aveva sradicato dal pavimento con la forza bruta. In effetti, sotto si apriva un buco abbastanza grande per lasciar passare una persona.  
«Ok» ammise Stiles. «C’era un’altra soluzione.»  
Scott, essendo un vero amico e una brava persona, non gliela fece pesare.

 

 

 

Lanciarsi giù per un tubo di un metro scarso di diametro era molto meno divertente di quanto film o videogiochi tentassero di farti credere. Stiles era ricoperto di lividi dalla testa ai piedi. Se non era accasciato in un angolo a piagnucolare, era solo perché Scott gli aveva succhiato via il dolore con le sue mani taumaturgiche da Mannaro.  
Per ricambiare, mentre percorrevano il tunnel basso e umido che li separava dalla Camera vera e propria, Stiles si era premurato di ricordargli di non incrociare lo sguardo del Basilisco.  
«Che succede se uso la vista Alpha?» gli stava domandando Scott.  
«E come faccio a saperlo?» Stiles fece spallucce. «Non mi risulta che nessun Licantropo sia mai sceso qua sotto. Può anche essere che funzioni come uno schermo e ti salvi dalla morte istantanea. Solo che, sinceramente, non è che da pietrificato mi saresti molto utile.»  
«Ok, capito, occhi chiusi se si gira verso di me» acconsentì Scott.  
Proseguirono in silenzio, fino a raggiungere un ampio varco nella parete. Dopo l’ingresso di Lydia le ante mastodontiche del portale di pietra, con i due serpenti scolpiti, erano rimaste aperte. Buon per loro, Scott si sarebbe risparmiato la fatica di buttarle giù a spallate. E magari avrebbero evitato di attirare l’attenzione di Jackson facendo un sacco di baccano.  
Quando entrarono, perfino il rumore debole dei loro passi risuonò nella semioscurità della sala, rimbalzando su pilastri e pareti per andare a morire in alto, sul soffitto. Non dovettero addentrarsi molto per vedere il corpo maestoso e imponente del Basilisco. Proprio come nel libro, si avvolgeva per metri e metri in spire di un verde brillante; Stiles le seguì con lo sguardo fino ad arrivare alla testa, che si ergeva minacciosa sopra la figura immobile di Hermione.

 

  
Al contrario di Ginny nel secondo libro, Hermione era sveglia. Beh, non esattamente in pieno possesso delle sue facoltà mentali, a giudicare da come se ne stava lì ferma, in piedi davanti a una bestia a dir poco letale, con l’aria di non essere affatto consapevole del pericolo imminente. Stiles notò anche che lo stava guardando dritto negli occhi, eppure era ancora fatta di carne e ossa. Benedetta immunità ai poteri delle creature oscure, in certe evenienze essere una Banshee era davvero utile. Stiles mosse un piccolo passettino verso di lei, mentre si scervellava per decidere quale fosse la tattica migliore.  
La tattica migliore, come divenne evidente mezzo secondo più tardi, sarebbe stata quella di ricordarsi che Scott era un Alpha con un istinto protettivo grande come un palazzo e le doti da stratega di una nocciolina tostata.  
A sua parziale discolpa, Scott si gettò in avanti a testa bassa e con le palpebre ben serrate, memore degli avvertimenti. Stiles immaginò che una volta inquadrato il suo obbiettivo, i sensi, seppur attutiti, gli fossero sufficienti per sferrare un attacco. Gli artigli affondarono con successo nella carne del Basilisco, senza però ottenere l’effetto sperato. Sul quale Stiles, tra parentesi, si stava ancora interrogando… a meno che, ovviamente, Scott non stesse solo cercando di distogliere l’attenzione di Jackson da Lydia. In quel caso, ottimo lavoro! Il gigantesco testone verde si era appena girato verso di loro.  
Stiles si affrettò a ripararsi dietro una colonna per evitare di finire pietrificato. L’effetto marmoreo non gli avrebbe donato, aveva la pelle troppo delicata. Dovette attendere che l’isteria da panico recedesse un minimo e che il cuore tornasse al suo posto nella cassa toracica prima di autoconvincersi a sbirciare, inquietato dall’improvviso silenzio.  
Azzardò solo uno sguardo fugace verso il Basilisco, giusto per assicurarsi che non stesse per aggredire nessuno. Fin lì tutto bene: Jackson era tornato a rimirare Lydia, che non sembrava in immediato pericolo. Stiles si concesse di dedicare la sua attenzione a Scott, che invece era accasciato a terra, non lontano dai suoi piedi. Sulla manica sinistra aveva un grosso squarcio intriso di sangue - anche se non abbastanza da allarmarsi - e di un’altra sostanza viscida e trasparente. Stiles temeva di sapere di cosa si trattasse.  
«Sei paralizzato, vero?» sussurrò a mezza bocca. Figurarsi se Jackson non aveva recuperato anche i poteri da Kanima. Non bastava che potesse trasformare la gente in roccia?  
«Già.» Fu la laconica risposta di Scott.  
«Non so cosa diavolo ti sia saltato in mente» aggiunse Stiles. «Non è che se non fai un’azione suicida al giorno ti revocano la tessera di Grifondoro.»  
«Non pensi che sia meglio preoccuparsi, non so, del mostro che sta per mangiare Lydia?!» Scott infuse quel bisbiglio di tutta l’agitazione che provava.  
«Non è un mostro» gli ricordò Stiles. «È Jackson.» Non che le due cose si annullassero necessariamente a vicenda, ma lì si trattava di Lydia. Giusto per assicurarsi di avere ragione, Stiles si sporse di nuovo oltre il pilastro per controllare con più attenzione. Il Basilisco non si era mosso di un millimetro; Hermione, al contrario, a quel punto sembrava cosciente eccome. Aveva dipinta sul volto un’espressione di puro terrore e stava arretrando molto lentamente, incespicando nei suoi stessi passi. Doveva essersi risvegliata a causa del trambusto causato dell’intromissione di Scott, però era talmente ammutolita dallo spavento che loro non se ne erano neppure accorti.  
Stiles racimolò un po’ di coraggio da chissà dove e, dopo essersi coperto la faccia con le mani (perché un Grifondoro per ogni squadra di salvataggio bastava e avanzava), fece capolino dal suo nascondiglio.  
«Lydia» chiamò. «Lydia, non avere paura. È quel cretino di Jackson.»  
«Malfoy?» strillò lei, e poi emise un gemito strozzato.  
Stiles spiò con cautela tra le dita. Jackson continuava a incombere su Hermione fissandola come l’invasato che era, eppure non sembrava avere intenzioni particolarmente cruente. Per inquietante che fosse, meglio un Basilisco innamorato di un Basilisco omicida.  
Hermione, invece, aveva appena notato Scott. «Oddio, Harry! Harry, stai bene?»  
«Tutto okay» rispose lui. «Sono solo immobilizzato.»  
Prima che potesse fare qualche altro danno, Stiles si affrettò a intervenire. «Lydia, fagli vedere la chiave!» le gridò, seguendo un’intuizione.  
«Quale chiave?!» urlò lei. «Tu sei pazzo, Malfoy!»  
«Smettila di fare la testarda! La chiave che hai al collo!»  
«Non ho nessuna chiave al collo!» Come per dimostrarglielo, Hermione allargò il colletto dell’uniforme. Dal modo in cui stava corrucciando la fronte, Stiles capì di aver fatto centro. «Che strano» commentò lei in tono esitante. Le dita si infilarono sotto la camicetta e afferrarono la catenella a cui era appesa la chiave. Anche se Jackson aveva cambiato casa da anni, Lydia aveva continuato a indossarla come pegno del loro amore.  
Il Basilisco sembrava stupito proprio come Hermione, per quanto un serpente gigantesco potesse sembrare stupito. Forse Stiles aveva un animo fin troppo romantico o, più probabile, era felice di averci visto giusto. Stava per congratularsi con se stesso per l’ottima trovata, quando il Basilisco tuffò la testa verso il basso, e Hermione scomparve alla vista.  
«Lydia!» gridarono all’unisono Stiles e Scott. Stiles si lanciò in avanti, incurante del pericolo. Una grossa nuvola che pareva fatta di sola luce gli investì le retine, facendolo cadere in ginocchio e accecandolo per un istante. Quando Stiles riaprì gli occhi, il Basilisco era scomparso e Jackson faceva scudo a Lydia con il suo corpo nudo.  
«Stilinski» gli intimò, «smettila di guardarmi il culo e passami qualcosa per coprirmi!»

 

 

Per risparmiarsi la visione del sedere pallido di Jackson, Stiles aveva acconsentito a prestargli la sua tunica. Si stava praticamente congelando, e l’Incantesimo del Fuoco che Scott aveva appena lanciato serviva a poco, perché ormai l’umido gli era penetrato fin dentro le ossa.  
Erano lì sotto da un’eternità. Nella confusione della riunione del branco e nella fretta di appostarsi davanti al bagno prima che entrasse Lydia, Stiles aveva completamente scordato di programmare una via di fuga. Niente scope da corsa, niente Fenici provvidenziali… erano bloccati là sotto.  
Una volta che avevano coperto Jackson, Stiles aveva aggiornato lui e Lydia sulle ultime settimane. Lydia era così scossa che Stiles non aveva nemmeno avuto cuore di rinfacciarle quant’era stato difficile liberarla dal maleficio; era stato un po’ come rivedere la Lydia dei primi tempi, quando ancora non aveva scoperto di essere una Banshee ed era confusa e spaventata dai suoi stessi poteri. L’ondata di affetto e di empatia aveva cancellato ogni più piccolo rimasuglio di risentimento.  
Dopo averli rimessi in pari con quello che era successo, Stiles aveva fatto una rapida valutazione della loro situazione attuale. Erano imprigionati in un sotterraneo, senza scorciatoie di alcun tipo che potessero aiutarli a risalire. Lydia non aveva con sé la sua bacchetta e quella di Scott era incastrata nel suo pugno chiuso perché, quando aveva intuito che stava per immobilizzarsi, l’aveva afferrata in un disperato tentativo di lanciare un qualche contro-incantesimo. In sostanza, il solo ad avere una bacchetta a disposizione era Stiles… il che era come non averla. Lydia, per altro, si rifiutava di utilizzarne una che non fosse quella di Hermione per il timore di fare qualche danno irreparabile e, considerato che era ancora stordita per il recente cambio di identità, Stiles non se l’era sentita di insistere troppo. In ogni caso, non gli era venuto in mente nessun incantesimo che potesse tirarli fuori di lì.  
L’unica idea degna di questo nome che aveva avuto per evitare di rimanersene al freddo per tutta la notte – arrivato il mattino, se non altro, gli altri membri del branco li sarebbero andati a recuperare – era quella di provare a ululare per richiamare i Licantropi. Peccato che per farlo avevano dovuto attendere che Scott smaltisse l’effetto del veleno per poter raggiungere l’imboccatura delle tubazioni, perché la camera vera e propria era troppo remota e non potevano rischiare un ululato a pieni polmoni, se non volevano attirare l’intero castello. Avrebbero di sicuro accorciato i tempi se quel cretino di Jackson avesse accettato di farlo al posto suo, ma figurarsi, il principino non si abbassava a mettersi ad “abbaiare” a meno che non ci fosse un pericolo di morte imminente. Si vedeva che non era lui quello mezzo congelato.  
Fu così che, quasi due ore dopo, Isaac li trovò tutti accoccolati alla fine del tunnel, scaldati appena dall’ _Incendio_ di Scott. Erica, da sopra, lanciò loro un paio di scope e una volta risaliti Ethan li accolse con delle grosse coperte e un cambio di vestiti per Jackson. Era bello avere un branco.  
Naturalmente, all’uscita dal bagno, Gazza li beccò in pieno. Riuscirono a evitare una punizione coi fiocchi soltanto perché, subito dopo, accorse anche il professor Lupin, probabilmente attirato da tutto quell’ululare. Copiando pari pari l’Harry del secondo libro, Stiles si dipinse in faccia un’espressione angosciata e gli raccontò che erano tutti preoccupatissimi per il povero Colin e si stavano giusto recando in infermeria a trovarlo. La frottola fu più che sufficiente a sciogliere il cuore di cioccolato di Remus, che liquidò un Gazza furibondo e li accompagnò personalmente.  
Quella folle nottata si concluse con un’ottima notizia. Non avrebbero dovuto aspettare che Madama Chips curasse Liam con chissà quale intruglio miracoloso: una volta sciolto l’incantesimo su Jackson, il Basilisco aveva cessato di esistere, e con lui la sua maledizione. Stiles si accomodò su una poltrona, mentre Scott si accostava al letto con un grosso sorriso. Liam continuò a dormire sereno, sotto gli occhi amorevoli del suo Alpha.


	8. Capitolo 7 - Il (vero) bacio del vero amore

**CAPITOLO 7  
** **Il (vero) bacio del vero amore**

 

Stiles faticava a credere che fossero liberi dalla maledizione della strega. Uno alla volta, aveva risvegliato ogni singolo membro del branco. Tutti tranne uno.  
Preferiva non interrogarsi troppo sul perché, tra tutti quanti, fosse proprio Derek quello che non riusciva a trovare. Non stava scritto sul contratto di coppia felice che bisognava essere sempre capaci di riconoscere la persona che amavi? Anche quando la sua essenza era incastrata in un’apparenza ingannevole. Stiles cominciava a sentirsi un fallimento di fidanzato.  
Nel frattempo, doveva pure fare i conti con i suoi amici, che scalpitavano per tornare alla vita reale. Più il tempo passava e più gli grattavano sui nervi, con quel loro modo di lamentarsi delle cose più futili. Tanto per cominciare, se avesse saputo che Lydia, invece che dargli qualche buon consiglio su come rintracciare Derek, avrebbe passato le giornate a correggere le formule degli incantesimi - che, a quanto pareva, suonavano come Latino ma erano sostanzialmente campate per aria - Stiles si sarebbe premurato di risvegliarla per ultima. Per non parlare di Isaac e Allison, che si comportavano come i protagonisti di una telenovela venezuelana, separati dal destino avverso e costretti a vivere il loro amore in segreto. Porca miseria, si trattava solo di mantenere un po’ di discrezione, era davvero un tale dramma? Perfino Kira, che di norma era la ragazza meno nevrotica e invasiva del mondo, riusciva a irritarlo con il suo continuo cianciare di OTP, fanfiction e Potterverse (Stiles aveva fatto il tragico errore di domandarle spiegazioni, e stava ancora cercando di convincere Scott a lanciargli un _Oblivion_ per dimenticare).  
Nemmeno a dirlo, il peggiore di tutti era Jackson. D’altra parte, lui non era contento se non si distingueva dal resto del mondo. Stiles non sarebbe arrivato a definirlo di nuovo un abominio, ma non si poteva negare che fosse un’anomalia. Non era più il Basilisco, né agli occhi del branco né a quelli di chi non ne faceva parte, tant’è che la sera della Camera dei Segreti né Remus né Madama Chips avevano notato nulla di strano. Allo stesso tempo, però, non aveva l’aspetto di nessuno degli studenti di Hogwarts, quindi non è che potessero portarselo dietro a lezione o trovargli un letto nei dormitori. Il risultato era che Jackson aveva trascorso un paio di giorni a bivaccare nella Torre di Astronomia, finché una coppietta di Corvonero del terzo anno non l’aveva visto e si era insospettita. A quel punto aveva deciso di trasferirsi nelle cucine, dove aveva preso a comandare a bacchetta (metaforicamente, perché grazie al cielo non ne aveva una) gli elfi domestici. E le povere creature non potevano più contare sulla loro storica paladina: Lydia era nata per essere regina, quindi non era avversa al concetto di servitù.  
Stiles li avrebbe strozzati tutti quanti. Anche quelli che non si impegnavano attivamente per scartavetrargli il sistema nervoso, gli erano del tutto inutili nella sua ricerca di Derek. Non per dire, l’ultima ipotesi di Scott era stata _Hagrid_.  
Stiles, di suo, non aveva uno straccio di sospettato. Non è che a Hogwarts ci fossero così tanti musoni! Viktor Krum pareva essere sempre a Durmstrang, il Gramo non si vedeva in giro… ma pure Derek, dove diavolo era andato a cacciarsi? Non era nemmeno comparso la sera in cui erano entrati nella Camera dei Segreti, quando tutti i Licantropi erano accorsi all’ululato del loro Alpha. Era arrivato persino il professor Lupin, che non faceva neanche parte del loro branco.  
A proposito di Remus, Stiles in un momento di scoramento aveva provato ad attaccare bottone, sia mai che i suoi sensi di Mannaro gli avessero fatto notare qualcuno di strano nel corpo docente. Avrebbe avuto una sua logica, visto che Derek era più grande di loro, e a Stiles sarebbe potuto sfuggire perché Draco non frequentava le lezioni di ogni singola materia. Purtroppo, anche quel tentativo era andato a vuoto: Remus era fuori dalla grazia divina.

 

 

Aveva passato l’intera conversazione a torcersi i capelli e guardarsi attorno allucinato; Stiles non era neppure certo che si fosse reso conto di avergli confessato di sentire odore di Lupo Mannaro in ogni angolo, compreso su studenti che sapeva essere del tutto umani. Stiles se l’era filata prima che potesse venirgli il dubbio che Draco stesse domandando perché c’entrava qualcosa.  
Nemmeno Luna, per quanto percettiva, gli era stata di alcun aiuto. Stiles era andato a parlarle, solo per scoprire che lei riconosceva come non-personaggi soltanto i membri del branco che erano già stati risvegliati.  
A quel punto, Stiles era talmente disperato che cominciava a considerare l’opzione di andare a interrogare anche Silente. In fondo quel vecchiardo ne sapeva sempre più di quanto dava a intendere, no? Peccato che quella mattina, quando aveva provato ad avvicinarsi al tavolo degli insegnanti in Sala Grande, la professoressa McGranitt l’avesse informato che il preside era di nuovo fuori sede, il che gli aveva fatto ricordare che aveva un Cappello Parlante da rimettere al suo posto. Tanto valeva approfittare dell’occasione.

 

 

Stiles aveva aspettato che facesse buio per avviarsi, per quella che sperava essere l’ultima volta, verso lo studio di Silente. Era solo, nonostante Ethan e Aiden si fossero offerti di accompagnarlo. A parte il cattivo umore che l’aveva pervaso per tutta la giornata, era sempre meglio cercare di non girovagare per il castello in troppi, per evitare di attrarre attenzioni indesiderate.  
Quella, evidentemente, non era la sua notte fortunata.  
«Signor Malfoy!» La voce gracchiante di Gazza arrivò alle sue orecchie intrisa di una gioia perversa. «Fai una passeggiatina al chiaro di luna?»  
Con circospezione, Stiles portò la mano destra dietro la schiena nella speranza di nascondere il cappello. La luce della luna, in effetti, spioveva dalle finestre illuminando l’intero corridoio. «Stavo solo rientrando nei dormitori» provò a mentire. «Mi sono addormentato sul divano della Sala Comune di Grifondoro.»  
Gazza lo squadrò con disprezzo malcelato. «Se credi che sia una buona scusa, ti stai proprio sbagliando. Le regole sono regole, e tu non fai che infrangerle. Dovrebbero lasciare che ti punissi come si deve, per una volta. Scommetto che poi ti passerebbe la voglia.»  
Stiles non aveva nessun desiderio di scoprire cosa comportava esattamente una punizione secondo Gazza. Fruste e catene, come minimo. «Prometto di andare dritto a dormire» dichiarò in tono deciso. Dubitava che Gazza l’avrebbe lasciato andare, ma non aveva nulla da perdere a fare un tentativo.  
«Scordatelo» replicò il custode, percorrendo il corridoio con quel suo passo fin troppo svelto, considerati i notevoli problemini fisici che lo affliggevano. «Adesso ti porto dal professor Piton.»  
«Non è il caso di disturbarlo mentre riposa, davvero.» Stiles stava iniziando ad agitarsi sul serio. Non poteva assolutamente farsi beccare con il Cappello Parlante! Fece un paio di passi indietro, perché una fuga repentina sarebbe sembrata ancora più sospetta. «Ha un gran bisogno delle sue otto ore di sonno ininterrotto per svegliarsi fresco come una rosa.»  
Gazza nel frattempo gli era quasi arrivato addosso. A quel punto, tanto valeva lanciare la prudenza alle ortiche: Stiles si voltò di scatto e si mise a correre, senza neanche rendersi conto che, quando si era girato, aveva inavvertitamente messo in bella vista il cappello trafugato.  
«Quello è proprietà privata!» strillò Gazza.  
Stiles non sarebbe raggelato in quel modo neppure se Jackson l’avesse paralizzato con il veleno di Kanima e pietrificato con gli occhi da Basilisco. Contemporaneamente. Si bloccò all’imboccatura delle scale, senza nemmeno respirare, con il cuore che batteva all’impazzata. _Proprietà… privata_? Erano bastate quelle due paroline per far sparire il castello attorno a lui e catapultarlo dove tutto era cominciato, in una radura della Riserva, con uno Scott appena morso alla ricerca di un inalatore.  
Gazza, com’era naturale, ne approfittò per raggiungerlo. Quando gli strappò il cappello dalle dita, Stiles non oppose la minima resistenza.  
«Dove l’hai preso? Sei entrato nell’ufficio del preside?» gli domandò, scuotendolo forte per una spalla. «Ohhh, questa volta dovranno ascoltarmi! Ecco cosa succede a essere indulgenti con voi piccole pesti!»  
Stiles si riscosse dallo shock soltanto quando il custode cominciò a tirarlo per un braccio. Doveva fare qualcosa. «Derek» mormorò.  
«Che stai dicendo, ora?» lo rimbeccò Gazza. «Non crederai mica di potermi intortare con le tue chiacchiere? Questa volta una bella punizione non te la leva nessuno.»  
Stiles si lasciò trascinare per un paio di metri, prima di puntare i piedi a terra con decisione. Afferrò una mano nodosa tra le sue e ripeté il suo nome in tono più sicuro. «Derek.»  
Gazza parve spiazzato dal suo comportamento bizzarro. Stiles immaginava che per il vecchio custode non fosse un’evenienza abituale, l’essere tenuto per mano. Sapeva per certo che per Derek non lo era.  
«Ehi» gli disse, guardandolo dritto in quei suoi occhi a palla. «Sono io. Stiles.»  
Gazza li strabuzzò ancora di più. «Sei Draco Malfoy. Ti vedo benissimo.»  
Stiles scosse la testa. Non riusciva a credere di aver avuto Derek sotto il naso per tutto il tempo e non averlo riconosciuto. «Piton ti ha chiesto di seguirmi?» domandò. L’aveva dato per scontato, ma iniziava a credere di aver preso fischi per fiaschi.  
«Non ho bisogno che il professor Piton mi dica come fare il mio lavoro» rispose lui tutto piccato.  
Il cervello di Stiles, intanto, stava macinando decine di informazioni al secondo, per riesaminare tutti gli indizi che aveva letto in maniera errata. «La gatta!» esclamò.  
Gazza si irrigidì nella sua presa e poi si divincolò con uno strattone. «Cosa sai di Mrs. Purr?» Gli puntò contro un dito ossuto con fare accusatorio. «Le hai lanciato una fattura? Lo dovevo sapere che eri stato tu!»  
Stiles gli rivolse un’occhiata perplessa. «Fattura? Quale fattura?» Non aveva davvero idea di cosa stesse parlando. Tutto ciò che sapeva era che, da quando era arrivato a Hogwarts, non aveva mai visto il custode e la sua gatta insieme. Il che aveva tutto il senso del mondo, visto che lui era un Licantropo.  
«Non fare il finto tonto!» gli urlò in faccia Gazza. «Sono settimane che mi evita, non lo farebbe mai di sua spontanea volontà. Quando ho provato a prenderla in braccio per farla esaminare da Madama Chips ha perfino cercato di graffiarmi! La mia piccolina non mi ha mai graffiato in vita sua. L’ho detto, a Silente, che qualche studente l’aveva stregata, ma non ha voluto darmi retta...»  
Durante quella tirata, Stiles si era ritrovato ad annuire. Aveva senso davvero, i gatti odiavano i Lupi Mannari. Gazza, che purtroppo non gli leggeva nel pensiero, interpretò quel cenno d’assenso come un’ammissione di colpa.  
«Ah, nemmeno tenti di negare?! Adesso basta, farò in modo che ti incatenino nei sotterranei, fosse l’ultima cosa che faccio!»  
A dispetto dell’età e degli acciacchi, quando era infuriato Gazza possedeva una forza notevole. Stiles non aveva molta scelta: infilò la mano libera nella tasca dell’uniforme e tirò fuori la bacchetta. Aveva solo qualche secondo e poi Gazza, che era ancora intento a tirarselo dietro, si sarebbe reso conto di essere sotto attacco. Cercò di non pensare al fatto che quel maledetto Incantesimo della Pastoia non gli era venuto giusto una volta che fosse una. Si trattava di Derek, per Stiles non esisteva incentivo migliore.  
«Petrificus Totalus!»  
Gazza fece appena in tempo a voltarsi verso di lui, con un’espressione stupita stampata in faccia, che tutti i suoi muscoli si contrassero. Stiles afferrò il corpo immobilizzato alla bene e meglio e ne accompagnò la discesa a terra, per evitare che si schiantasse sul pavimento. Quasi non riusciva a credere che avesse funzionato.  
«Malfoy» sibilò Gazza. «Stavolta ti faccio espellere.»  
Okay, forse non aveva funzionato al cento per cento, visto che Derek era ancora in grado di muovere la testa per parlare. Poco male, la cosa fondamentale era che non potesse scappare o, peggio ancora, trascinarlo dal professor Piton. Stiles aveva intenzione di svegliarlo immediatamente, e gli spettatori non erano graditi. Non aveva alcuna voglia di passare per Lolita.  
«Non so cosa pensi di fare» continuò Gazza. «Se credi di potermi lanciare incantesimi solo perché sono un Magonò, ti sbagli di grosso.»  
Stiles non lo ascoltava nemmeno. Doveva trovare un modo per liberare Derek, e doveva farlo in fretta. Per esempio, prima che gli venisse in mente di mettersi a urlare. Se ancora non aveva cominciato a farlo era soltanto perché era troppo scioccato.  
Probabilmente era patetico, eppure c’era solo una soluzione che gli pungolava la mente con insistenza. Stiles era cosciente del fatto che finora non avesse avuto effetto su nessuno, ma non poteva fare a meno di pensare che con lui e Derek avrebbe funzionato. _Doveva_ funzionare.  
Gazza cessò le sue lamentele di colpo quando Stiles, dopo aver riposto la bacchetta in tasca, si abbassò su di lui, accomodandosi a cavallo dei suoi fianchi.  
«Cosa credi di fare?» gli domandò con un filo di timore.  
«Il bacio del vero amore» gli spiegò Stiles. Gli posò una mano aperta sul petto ossuto e portò l’altra a circondargli il viso.  
Gazza era ammutolito. Stiles non sapeva dire se fosse l’istinto di Derek che reagiva al suo tocco o se il suo comportamento l’avesse lasciato senza parole; lui in ogni caso fu grato di quel silenzio. Già così era abbastanza difficile. Invece di un volto giovane, graziato da una simmetria così squisita che sembrava creata apposta per confermare l’esistenza divina, sotto le sue dita c’era una faccia raggrinzita dall’età e dall’amarezza, che probabilmente non era stata avvenente neppure anni addietro. Dove avrebbero dovuto brillare un paio d’occhi verdi, incorniciati da lunghe ciglia nere che avrebbero fatto invidia a metà delle donne che conosceva, c’erano due palle acquose di un colore indefinito, che sporgevano dalle orbite in maniera vagamente allarmante. Sotto il suo palmo, niente barba morbida ma solo pelle ruvida e secca. Stiles deglutì con forza. Almeno non era un ranocchio?  
«Dio, devo amarti proprio tanto.»

 

  
Prima di poterci ripensare, si chinò su di lui e premette la bocca sulla sua con fermezza. Gli fece scivolare una mano dietro la testa per tenerlo fermo, in modo che non potesse cercare di voltarsi. Poi, per non lasciare nulla al caso, schiuse le labbra e lo stuzzicò piano con la lingua. Un ansito sorpreso gli diede libero accesso, e Stiles dimenticò tutto il resto e si perse nel bacio.  
Gli ci vollero diversi minuti, e una pressante necessità di respirare, per rendersi conto che qualcosa era cambiato. Tanto per cominciare, i capelli tra le sue dita non erano più sgradevolmente stopposi, erano setosi e familiari. Di riflesso, Stiles premette piano con i polpastrelli dell’altra mano e scoprì che sì, anche quei pettorali avevano un che di conosciuto. Per finire, la bocca incollata alla sua stava ricambiando il bacio con un’intensità che gli toglieva il fiato e di conseguenza l’apporto di ossigeno al cervello, altrimenti Stiles avrebbe realizzato molto più in fretta che il suo piano aveva avuto esito positivo.  
«Ehi» bisbigliò sulle labbra di Derek. «Eccoti qui.»  
Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto iniziare a spiegare della strega e della maledizione, ma Derek era finalmente lì, tra le sue braccia, e Stiles riusciva a pensare solo a quanto gli era mancato. «Il mio stalker personale…» Si scostò appena per guardarlo in faccia. «Mi hai seguito per tutto il tempo» mormorò felice.  
A giudicare dall’espressione Derek, più che confuso, era in visibile imbarazzo. Stiles gli tracciò uno zigomo con le nocche di indice e medio, in alto dove la barba non copriva il rossore.  
«Avrei dovuto capirlo, l’altra sera sei persino arrivato di corsa, quando Scott ha ululato… Oddio, come ho fatto a non capirlo?» Davvero non se ne capacitava. «Sono un imbecille patentato, un rincretinito di prima categoria, un fidanzato indegno e inut--»  
Derek si schiarì rumorosamente la gola.  
«Ok, non divaghiamo» raddrizzò il tiro Stiles. «Mi perdoni?»  
Derek gli rivolse un mezzo sorriso riluttante, e Stiles non riuscì a trattenersi dal ricoprirgli il viso di bacetti, continuando a sussurrare «scusa» tra uno e l’altro.  
«Stiles» lo richiamò Derek dopo qualche minuto.  
Oh, bene, il suo musone taciturno possedeva ancora il dono della parola. «Uhm?» mugugnò in tono interrogativo, con le labbra ancora premute su una tempia.  
«Ti spiacerebbe liberarmi?»  
Stiles risollevò la testa di scatto. «Oh» esclamò. «Oh, scusa! Certo, ecco.»  
Senza neppure alzarsi, infilò la mano nella tasca dell’uniforme per recuperare la bacchetta. Per fortuna un semplice _Finite Incantatem_ riusciva persino a lui.  
Le braccia di Derek gli si avvolsero attorno al corpo, a cingerlo in una stretta possessiva che sapeva di casa. Derek gli affondò il viso nel collo, strusciando mento e guancia contro la sua pelle. Stiles rabbrividì appena quando lo strofinio della barba gli risvegliò ogni singola terminazione nervosa.

 

  
«Ti chiederei che diavolo sta succedendo» cominciò Derek, «solo che temo di non volerlo sapere…»  
«Tranquillo, è tutto sotto controllo» lo rassicurò Stiles, mentre gli accarezzava lentamente la schiena e le spalle. «Siamo al sicuro e nessuno sta per morire. Ti spiego dopo. E comunque non è colpa mia.»  
Derek ridacchiò. «Mi immagino.» Lo strinse un po’ più forte a sé. «Dovrei insistere, ma odori di buono.»  
«Vorrei ricambiare il complimento, però tu al momento odori di polpette stantie» ribatté Stiles, e subito dopo gli grattò piano la nuca come per farsi perdonare. «Cosa ne dici se ci leviamo di qui prima che ci becchi qualcuno e andiamo a fare una bella doccia?» propose. «Oh! Tu hai anche degli alloggi personali, non ci stavo pensando! Lo sapevo che uscire con un uomo più grande avrebbe avuto i suoi vantaggi.»  
«Se non ci fossi abituato, mi allarmerei perché non capisco di cosa stai parlando» rispose Derek scuotendo il capo. Stiles lo percepì, più che vederlo, perché Derek non sembrava intenzionato a staccarsi da lui.  
«Smettila di fare il lagnoso. Su, andiamo.»  
«Volentieri» rispose lui. «Solo che avrei ancora le gambe immobilizzate…»  
«…ops?» Okay, forse Stiles aveva sopravvalutato le sue doti di mago.  
Derek sbuffò appena, però continuò a tenerlo tra le braccia. «Per piacere, dimmi che sai come fare a liberarmi.»  
«Certo che so come fare!» si difese Stiles. «Ora torno ai dormitori di Serpeverde a chiamare uno degli altri e gli faccio ripetere il contro-incantesimo.»  
Derek gli rivolse un’occhiata a metà tra il divertito e l’esasperato. Poi gli infilò una mano tra i capelli e attirò la sua testa verso il basso. «E mi lasci qui tutto solo e indifeso?» gli sussurrò in un orecchio, mentre cominciava a mordicchiarlo.  
Stiles soffocò un gemito contro la sua spalla. «Sì…ecco… forse tra un minuto…» concesse, abbandonandosi alle attenzioni di Derek. Poteva anche prendersela con calma: in fondo, quello che gli stava alle calcagna ormai l’aveva già catturato.


	9. Epilogo

**EPILOGO  
**

 

Se Stiles si era illuso che risvegliare l’ultimo membro del branco sarebbe stato sufficiente a spezzare l’intera maledizione, beh, aveva preso una cantonata. A dire il vero non si era mai soffermato a pensarci più di tanto, anche perché era stato troppo concentrato a liberare i suoi amici uno per uno, eppure inconsciamente aveva creduto che, sciolto l’incantesimo su Derek, si sarebbero ritrovati a Beacon Hills in automatico.  
Derek aveva ripreso la sua identità da due giorni, e loro erano ancora bloccati lì.  
La prima giornata, Stiles l’aveva passata in uno stato di euforia così totalizzante da cancellare tutto il resto. Per quanto, a mente fredda, sapesse che c’era stato un periodo della sua vita in cui lui e Derek non erano stati _Stiles e Derek_ , sembrava qualcosa di talmente triste e lontano che Stiles faticava a ricordarsene. Quelle settimane di separazione forzata gli erano pesate più di quanto fosse stato disposto ad ammettere, con se stesso o con chiunque altro. Gli ci erano volute più di ventiquattrore perché il suo cervello sovraccarico di endorfine registrasse qualsiasi cosa che non fosse Derek, Derek, Derek. Come ad esempio le voci insistenti di Lydia e Allison che continuavano a ripetere «Stiles, abbiamo un problema».

 

  
In effetti avevano un problema, e di quelli belli grossi. In quei casi c’era un’unica cosa da fare: chiamare il branco in adunata.  
Per evitare rogne, si erano riuniti in un’aula in disuso del sesto piano. Okay che i Serpeverde si bevevano qualsiasi stupidata uscisse dalla bocca di Draco, ma nemmeno Stiles sarebbe riuscito a trovare una scusa accettabile per giustificare il modo in cui era praticamente rannicchiato in braccio a Derek. D’altro canto, dopo tutta la fatica che aveva fatto per ritrovarlo, non aveva la minima intenzione di privarsi di quel contatto. Per altro, da quando Derek aveva lavato la giacca di Gazza, profumava molto meno di marcio e molto più di sé stesso. Stiles non poté fare a meno di accucciarsi ancora di più nel suo abbraccio. Probabilmente avrebbe dovuto dare un contributo più attivo alla conversazione, però Derek era caldo e comodo e, comunque, non sembrava che il branco stesse concludendo un granchè.  
All’inizio, come da rito, era stato soltanto un gran vociare confuso. Decine di ipotesi differenti e non una che non fosse ridicola e surreale. Poi il grosso del branco si era come sedato, lasciando la parola ai più accaniti.  
Una mezzora buona se n’era andata solo per dissuadere Allison, che proponeva di acchiappare tutti quelli dall’aria sospetta, chiuderli in una stanza e dare il via a qualcosa che lei chiamava “interrogatorio”, ma in parecchi stati civilizzati veniva definito “tortura” (per quanto Stiles le volesse bene, Allison alle volte era francamente inquietante). Scott, di suo, bocciava a prescindere quel tipo di proposte, anche quando sarebbero state giustificabili – di sicuro non era quello il caso: a parte il non sapere come tornare a casa, nessuno di loro pareva in alcun modo in pericolo – però non tutti i membri del branco possedevano la sua moralità incrollabile. Stiles per primo avrebbe pure appoggiato il piano di Allison, se l’idea di far partire una caccia alle streghe a Hogwarts non gli avesse rivoltato lo stomaco al ricordo del quinto libro e della Umbridge.  
Scongiurata l’opzione Guantanamo e cassati un altro paio di suggerimenti imbecilli, Lydia aveva preso in mano la discussione, armata di un plico di note scritte a mano e farcite di diagrammi sugli universi paralleli, le realtà alternative, le simulazioni virtuali e tutta una serie di complicate teorie filosofiche che risultavano ostiche perfino a Stiles.

 

 

Quasi tutti gli altri la stavano fissando con espressioni più o meno vacue, e una palese sonnolenza aveva appesantito l’atmosfera peggio di un gas soporifero. Stiles aveva sorpreso diverse persone con la testa ciondoloni. Stava giusto raccogliendo le energie per interrompere quel profluvio di informazioni, quando le braccia di Derek si irrigidirono attorno alla sua vita. Una breve occhiata per la stanza confermò che anche gli altri Licantropi all’improvviso si erano messi sull’attenti.  
Stiles non fece neppure in tempo a domandare cosa stesse succedendo. Qualcuno aveva appena bussato.  
«Ehm… avanti?» rispose, un po’ tentennante. Era del tutto inutile nascondersi, chiunque ci fosse là fuori doveva sapere che loro erano dentro, e non è che ci fosse una via di fuga.  
Con il cuore in gola, Stiles osservò la maniglia abbassarsi. La porta si aprì lentamente e una figura ben nota fece capolino.  
«Professor Silente?!»  
«Salve, miei cari ragazzi» li salutò il preside. Fece scorrere lo sguardo su di loro, sorridendo benevolo. «Vedo che siete tutti qui presenti» commentò. «Bene, molto bene. Questo accelererà senz’altro i tempi.»  
«I tempi di cosa?» domandò Stiles. Non aveva particolare interesse ad auto-eleggersi portavoce del branco, ma d’altro canto gli altri sembravano tutti ammutoliti.  
«Del vostro rientro a casa, signor Stilinski» replicò lui, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo. «Non è per questo che vi siete riuniti?»  
Stiles si ritrovò con la bocca spalancata. La richiuse con uno sforzo notevole. «Quindi lei… quindi sapeva tutto?»  
Dietro gli occhiali a mezzaluna, le iridi del preside brillarono di una luce divertita. «Io so tutto quello che succede nella mia scuola, signor Stilinski.»  
A quella risposta, Stiles sentì montare una certa irritazione. «E allora perché diavolo non ci ha aiutati?!»  
Derek si sistemò al suo fianco, una presenza tanto silenziosa quanto protettiva. Stiles si diede mentalmente del cretino: rispondere sgarbatamente a gente armata di bacchetta era proprio ciò che li aveva cacciati in quel casino. Con la coda dell’occhio, notò che anche gli altri si erano irrigiditi. Qualcuno stava addirittura alzando gli occhi al cielo; nessuno era intervenuto, però, come se avessero implicitamente deciso che, visto che ce li aveva infilati, dovesse essere Stiles a cavarli dall’impiccio.  
Silente, in compenso, non pareva in alcun modo risentito. «Ritengo importante che i miei studenti imparino da soli le loro lezioni» ribatté con calma. «Eravate del tutto in grado di sciogliere l’incantesimo per conto vostro.»  
«Non l’abbiamo mica sciolto!» protestò Stiles. «Siamo ancora bloccati a Hogwarts e non sappiamo come tornare a casa!»  
Il preside annuì tutto allegro. «Certo, certo. Per questo sono qui. Se volete seguirmi.»  
Con quelle parole, si voltò e uscì dall’aula, senza nemmeno accertarsi che gli stessero andando dietro. Scott diede una scrollata di spalle e si avviò, e al resto del branco non rimase che accodarsi. Che non avessero ancora iniziato a borbottare era un chiaro segno del fatto che, in situazioni come quella, si affidavano all’istinto del loro Alpha, anche se Stiles era pronto a scommettere che alcuni di loro non sarebbero stati così rapidi a concedere fiducia al vecchio mago. Bastava vedere anche solo l’espressione guardinga di Derek.  
Silente li guidò a passo svelto lungo un dedalo di corridoi fino a raggiungere un’ampia scalinata. Quando ebbe salito una decina di gradini, rallentò e attese che tutti lo raggiungessero. A quel punto le scale presero a ruotare, scaricandoli su un atrio che Stiles non aveva mai visto. Un paio di svolte li condussero davanti a un arazzo che poteva solo essere quello di Barnaba il Babbeo. Proprio di fronte, come nei libri, si trovava la Stanza delle Necessità.

 

  
«L’ho cercata» mormorò Stiles, «ma non era dove avrebbe dovuto essere.»  
«Perché lei non era ancora pronto a trovarla» commentò Silente. «Adesso lo è. Su, forza!» li incitò battendo le mani. «Non dovete far altro che camminare per tre volte concentrandovi sul luogo in cui volete tornare.»  
Ancora mezzi allucinanti, i ragazzi obbedirono senza dire una parola. Stiles si unì a loro, facendo avanti e indietro e pensando intensamente a Beacon Hills. Si riempì la mente di immagini di casa sua e del commissariato, dell’ospedale e della Riserva, del loft e della tavola calda dove lui e Derek facevano spesso colazione.  
«Perfetto!» li lodò il preside. «Adesso vi basterà aprire la porta e sarete a casa.»  
Ancora una volta, fu Scott il primo a reagire. Raddrizzò la schiena, squadrò la mascella e, senza esitare, girò la maniglia ed entrò nella stanza. Liam e Kira gli andarono subito dietro, seguiti dal resto del branco.  
Stiles attese che passassero tutti, finché solo lui, Derek e Silente furono rimasti nel corridoio. Solo allora si voltò a guardare il preside che, da parte sua, continuava a sorridere incoraggiante.  
«Sa che mi ricorda qualcuno, professor Silente?» gli disse, senza riuscire a nascondere una buona dose di fastidio. «Ha mai fatto addestramento druidico, per caso? Così, giusto per curiosità.»  
Tutto quello sparire nel nulla in momenti non opportuni, trattenere informazioni vitali e incoraggiare i suoi protetti ad arrangiarsi da soli gridava Deaton da tutti i lati.  
«Sono molto fiero di te, signor Stilinski. Hai fatto un ottimo lavoro» fu l’unica risposta che ricevette.  
Stiles, che aveva già una rispostaccia sulla punta della lingua, se la rimangiò quando Derek gli bisbigliò tra i denti: «Sta’ zitto e andiamo, prima di cacciarci in un altro guaio».  
Stiles scosse la testa. Derek aveva ragione: non ne valeva davvero la pena. L’importante era essere insieme, e sulla via di casa. Con un ultimo sbuffo, Stiles prese Derek per mano e varcò la soglia.

_fine_

 

 

 

Bonus ranocchio Derek, perché Cecilia è un tesoro ♥

Lo adoro!!!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E siamo arrivati alla fine. Grazie a chiunque abbia avuto voglia di leggere, spero che sia stata una piacevole distrazione. Se voleste lasciarmi un segno del vostro passaggio, mi rendereste una bambina molto felice. Buon Natale ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Che ci fate ancora qui? Filate da [Cecilia](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5439695/chapters/12570818) a dirle quanto sono belle le sue fanart ♥♥♥


End file.
